À travers nos souvenirs
by Lauraa08
Summary: Et si votre vie touchait presque à sa fin, mais qu'un retour en arrière était possible ? Un simple objet peut être à l'origine d'une réminiscence plus que réelle. Êtes-vous prêt(e)s à rejoindre les aventures d'une vie ? Mais surtout, êtes-vous prêt(e)s à vous plonger dans cette histoire forgée à partir de souvenirs impérissables ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

Voilà, j'ai décidé de publier mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Bien entendu, les reviews sont les bienvenues. J'attends avec impatience vos avis, vos conseils, etc…

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Ding, Dong, Ding,…**

Le brouhaha des conversations s'intensifiait et se faisait de plus en plus fort. En l'espace d'un instant, un amas de personnes s'était rassemblé devant le parvis de l'église. La lourde porte de l'édifice religieux grinçait péniblement à chaque allée et venue comme si le temps s'était figé. Une silhouette noire s'avançait lourdement. Sa démarche était triste bien que digne. Tous les visages endeuillés se détournèrent de leur occupation, les conversations cessèrent et tous se retournèrent attristés. Une haie d'honneur s'était formée naturellement pour laisser passer celle que tout le monde plaignait en ce jour particulièrement funeste. Regina, âgée de 84 ans, venait de perdre celle qu'elle aimait depuis 60 ans maintenant. Au bras de son fils, Henry, elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester forte durant cette épreuve difficile. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'effondre devant toutes ces personnes. Elle était distinguée et n'avait jamais failli à son statut de personne fière et digne. D'un geste franc, elle releva donc la tête tout en s'avançant au milieu de la foule.

\- **Regina, je suis vraiment désolée** – soupira une dame de l'assemblée – **j'espère que vous allez tout de même bien…**

Oh que Regina avait envie de répliquer méchamment. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle penser qu'elle se sentait « bien » ! Elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Mais à la place de lui répliquer violemment, elle s'arrêta et lui sourit tout simplement. Un sourire qui en disait long et suffisamment pour que cette femme n'ose plus émettre ne fusse qu'un seul mot.

Après 2 h de cérémonie, les personnes présentes se séparèrent. Regina et Henry essayèrent de s'échapper, mais ils étaient à chaque fois arrêtés par les "condoléances" et les serrements de mains. Ils finirent tout de même par se frayer un chemin et rentrèrent à la maison.

* * *

\- **Maman ?**

Regina se retourna vers son fils. Ce dernier venait de s'extirper de la voiture tout en guettant la moindre parole de sa mère. Pourtant, rien ne sortit de la bouche de Regina. Seul un regard vide et creux était perceptible.

\- **Je sais que c'est difficile… mais l'enterrement était la plus dure des étapes, crois-moi. C'est fini maintenant, tu peux te reposer tranquillement** – dit Henry en créant un sourire plus que forcé sur son visage.

Regina releva la tête, cette grande maison était bien vide sans tous ses occupants. Elle revoyait son fils jouer au basketball dans l'allée du garage. Elle eut un sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant les longues nuits d'été où elle s'installait avec Emma sur le proche de leur habitation. Leurs conversations pouvaient s'éterniser jusqu'au petit matin, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti le moindre ennui. C'était sans doute la magie d'un amour sincère...

Aujourd'hui, l'allée centrale avait perdu de son charme et la façade était devenue austère. Les massifs de roses, qui jadis ornaient le jardin de la maison, avaient fanés. Bref, cette demeure avait abandonné sa splendeur d'antan. Aujourd'hui, Regina se sentait terriblement seule, sa femme lui manquait tellement. Cette dernière était, depuis une soixantaine d'années, tout ce que la jeune veuve chérissait au plus profond de son être. Malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement, car Emma ne passera plus jamais cette porte d'entrée.

Henry et Regina entrèrent dans la maison et la veuve se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine sans un regard pour son fils. Malgré ses 84 ans, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était toujours en pleine forme. Henry se dépêcha d'accrocher son manteau et suivit sa mère. À peine arrivé, il remarqua que Regina se servait un thé bien chaud. Il fit un mouvement d'approche et agrippa délicatement le bras de celle-ci.

\- **Maman, je t'en prie parle-moi** – intervient tristement Henry – **tu n'as rien dit depuis la mort de maman et ça fait une semaine maintenant ! Tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je suis dans le même état que toi. Si seulement on pouvait faire face à deux, nous serions plus forts. Ne t'enferme pas dans ta bulle, laisse-moi t'aider je t'en conjure !**

La seule réponse qu'Henry reçut était, comme toujours, un simple sourire et une main posée sur son avant-bras. Le jeune homme ne put retenir sa colère, bien qu'au fond de lui c'étaient les pleurs qui voulaient s'échapper. Excédé et en levant les mains d'un geste las, Henry s'écria :

\- **Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas me parler, je rentre chez moi !**

Regina enlevait le sachet de thé de sa tasse puis se retourna et leva son bras pour désigner la porte d'entrée à son fils. Henry avait compris, il était loin d'être bête : sa mère voulait être seule. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tracasser pour elle. Était-ce une bonne idée de la laisser seule dans cette demeure vide ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, car sa mère refusait tout dialogue et tout réconfort de sa part. Il fit donc volte-face, retourna dans le hall d'entrée et s'empara de sa veste. Avant de sortir, il passa sa tête entre la porte du hall et de la cuisine et, tout en regardant fixement sa mère, il lui dit :

\- **Je t'aime, tu sais.**

La porte claqua et plus aucun bruit n'était audible. Seul le son de la cuillère, cognant contre la tasse, faisait encore échos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. C'est tellement agréable de lire vos avis et vos conseils :)_

 _Voilà le chapitre 2._

 _Je vous remercie encore une fois et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _À bientôt ! Hâte de vous lire :)_

* * *

Regina était fatiguée après cette journée éprouvante. La perspective de son lit moelleux était la seule pensée réjouissante qui lui vint à l'esprit. Suite au départ de son fils, elle déposa sa tasse de thé dans l'évier et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ce petit obstacle quotidien était, malgré son état quasi olympien pour son âge, un vrai challenge. Il y a quelques années, elle enfourchait les marches deux par deux, mais aujourd'hui c'était bien différent. Arrivée sur le palier, elle franchit la porte de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui et plus que d'habitude, elle avait besoin de « retrouver » Emma. Alors, elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte de sa grande armoire. Tous les vêtements de la défunte étaient accrochés y compris son horrible blouson rouge ! À cette perspective, Regina ne put retenir un petit rire sourd. Elle continua sa recherche et s'empara d'une des photos trônant sur la table de chevet. C'était la photo du jour de leur mariage sur laquelle les deux femmes étaient enlacées et se regardaient amoureusement. Regina porta cette photo à son cœur. Mon dieu, sa femme et tous ces moments partagés lui manquaient tellement.

— **Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revivre ces moments avec toi, mon amour** – dit Regina en sanglotant tout en s'effondrant sur le lit conjugal.

Regina avait refusé de dormir dans ce lit depuis la mort d'Emma. Henry trouvait cela complètement aberrant et pourtant elle ne s'y résignait pas. Quitte à se faire mal au dos, elle préférait dormir dans le salon plutôt que de perdre l'odeur d'Emma en dormant dans les draps. Bien entendu, elle avait tout de même essayé de s'y installer ne fusse que pour faire une sieste, mais après quelques instants, elle se relevait et s'extirpait du lit. C'était littéralement impossible pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Après l'enterrement, elle était si épuisée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à son geste. Elle se laissa tomber de tout son corps sur le « côté » d'Emma. L'odeur de l'oreiller se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son nez. Instinctivement, elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de capter toute l'essence du parfum de sa défunte femme. Mais en se retournant, Regina sentit quelque chose sous son dos. Elle passa donc sa main sous le drap et y trouva une lettre sur laquelle il était écrit : « **_Regina_** ». Son cœur se serra si fort qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes. C'était l'écriture d'Emma ! Elle lui avait laissé une lettre ! Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à travers la pièce pour être certaine qu'elle était bien seule. Elle renifla et se rendit bien compte, tout en lâchant un grand soupir, qu'elle était seule car Emma n'était évidemment plus là. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis son décès, cette lettre rendait sa femme tellement proche et presque atteignable à travers ces mots.

 ** _Regina,_**

 ** _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus à tes côtés. Je sais que les choses risquent d'être compliquées après mon départ. Je t'en conjure, sois forte. Ne rejette pas les personnes qui t'entourent. Oui, je pense à Henry. Il doit trouver auprès de toi tout le réconfort nécessaire. Je sais que tu as toujours eu du mal avec les sentiments et les marques d'affection, mais tu dois vraiment me prouver que tu en es capable. En tous cas, moi je crois en toi. Tu m'as démontré au cours de notre vie commune tant de merveilleuses choses. Sache que tu m'as rendue heureuse et que tu as comblé ma vie._**

 ** _Je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerai toujours,_**

 ** _Emma_**

 ** _PS: Je ne peux pas te dire au revoir comme ça. Je t'ai donc laissé un souvenir ou plutôt des souvenirs. À côté de notre lit, tu trouveras une boîte dans laquelle j'ai consigné tous les objets qui ont marqué notre vie. Grâce à eux, j'espère que tu profiteras une dernière fois de nos souvenirs communs..._**

Regina replia la lettre en sanglotant. De lourdes larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Emma avait mis de côté tous ces objets sans jamais lui en avoir dit un mot. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Un sentiment de joie, de tristesse et de curiosité traversa l'esprit de la veuve quand son regard se heurta à la fameuse « boîte à souvenirs ».

Bien entendu, elle voulait découvrir ce qu'Emma avait consigné dans cette boîte. Elle se mit donc à genoux et souleva le couvercle de l'objet rectangulaire. L'odeur d'Emma surgit de la malle et d'un geste brusque Regina referma le coffre. C'était trop pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas supporter à nouveau ce sentiment de tristesse. Elle se releva précipitamment tout en sanglotant et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. À peine sortie, elle n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre pas en avant. Elle se laissa alors glisser le long de la porte tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Une heure plus tard, Regina trouva enfin le courage nécessaire pour se relever. Elle voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et hésita une nouvelle fois. Sa main allait faire le mouvement de rotation, mais une force irréelle l'empêchait d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Après quelques respirations, elle rassembla ses forces et ouvrit la porte. Son regard atterrit naturellement sur le coffre au pied du lit. Regina, dos au mur, ne pouvait pas avancer. Cet objet était en quelque sorte le journal intime d'Emma et elle avait peur de franchir cette frontière si personnelle. En même temps, Emma lui avait demandé de prendre possession de l'objet. Décidée, Regina s'avança d'un pas et saisit le coffre mystérieux. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers tout en maintenant fermement la boîte dans ses bras. Arrivée dans le salon, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et plaça la malle sur la table basse. Elle se retrouvait face à un dilemme : ouvrir la boîte ou bien la jeter sans même l'ouvrir ? Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Regina s'empara de la boîte et se dirigea vers la poubelle de la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à la jeter quand un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Si elle voulait la jeter, c'était pour préserver l'intimité d'Emma, mais cette boîte contenait également tous les souvenirs de leur vie. Que faire ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut à tous !**_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

Je vous présente le premier souvenir... (enfin ! ^^).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

À bientôt ! Et surtout bonne lecture !

* * *

Sans se poser plus de questions, Regina décida d'ouvrir la boîte. Après tout, Emma l'avait laissé pour elle. Si elle la jetait, elle effaçait en quelque sorte une partie de sa vie et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir. C'est pourquoi, d'un geste brusque elle s'empara de la malle et en sortit le premier objet. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur un masque. Non pas n'importe quel masque, mais c'était ce masque. Le masque du bal de sa rencontre avec Emma…

* * *

\- **Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard** – cria Belle du bas des escaliers.

\- **Oui deux minutes, j'arrive ! Ne te tracasse pas, le bal ne va pas s'envoler !** – lâcha Emma.

Belle était surexcitée et pour cause, elle attendait le bal de fin d'année depuis la rentrée scolaire. Robe, chaussure, coiffure, elle avait tout prévu. Enfin, presque tout… Elle enfourcha deux par deux les marches d'escalier et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune blonde totalement décoiffée, vêtue d'un jeans troué et d'un tee-shirt bien trop grand.

\- **Heu… Emma, tu comptes venir habiller comme ça ?**

\- **Oui pourquoi ?** – dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils – **il y a un problème ?**

\- **Même** **ma petite sœur de 5 ans a plus de goût que toi ! C'est un bal et pas une brocante je te rappelle !**

\- **Oh ! ça va ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?** – dit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Comment te dire… baskets, jeans et pas maquillée. Je pense que ces 4 mots sont assez clairs, non ?**

Emma pouffa et fit quelques pas pour regarder à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dos à son amie, elle pouvait l'entendre chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Quelques instants plus tard, Belle brandit fièrement le flyer du bal et le donna à la blonde.

\- **Vas-y lis maintenant** – lui ordonna-t-elle.

Emma soupira encore une fois, mais obtempéra. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit un morceau de papier coloré plié en deux. Elle se mit alors à lire :

\- « **Oubliez-vous le temps d'une soirée. Venez découvrir notre univers mystérieux… PS : Tenue de soirée et masque sont de rigueur** ».

La blonde s'effondra sur son lit et s'empara de son coussin.

- **S'il te plait Belle, ne m'oblige pas à y aller. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !** – supplia-t-elle.

\- **Arrête de faire l'enfant** – rigola Belle en essayant de relever son amie de son lit – **crois-moi je m'y connais en relooking et je te promets qu'on va arranger tout ça** – dit-elle en désignant Emma de haut en bas.

Belle saisit le bras de la blonde et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle la força à s'asseoir devant le miroir et commença à défaire ses cheveux.

\- **Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tes cheveux pendre, ils sont si beaux. Et tes yeux, tu pourrais les mettre en valeur si tu…**

\- **Belle** – coupa Emma – **t** **u sais très bien que tout ce « tralala » ne m'intéresse pas du tout** – dit-elle en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot - **ce bal me donne envie de vomir, surtout que je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner.**

- **Et moi alors ? Tu m'oublies ? Je te signale que même si j'ai un cavalier, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Parole de scout !**

\- **Parole de scout mon œil ! Tu n'es même pas scout ! En plus, c'est ce que tu dis toujours, mais rappelle-toi au Nouvel An… l'année dernière…** — dit Emma en fixant Belle à travers le miroir.

\- **Non, ce n'est pas valable comme excuse. Je te signale que TU avais décidé de partir de ton plein gré.**

\- **Oui et pour cause, tu as collé ton « prince charmant » tout boutonneux la soirée entière !**

Emma commença à rire allègrement, mais fut stoppée quelques secondes plus tard par un coup de brosse. Elle s'écria aussitôt :

\- **Aiiiieee**

\- **Je ne te permets pas de dire ça…** \- Belle marqua une pause – **bon oui, c'est vrai. Il était boutonneux, mais tu sais je pensais vraiment que c'était juste le visage. Alors imagine quand j'ai découvert que…**

\- **Stop ! Pitié ! Non ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir** – dit la blonde en se bouchant les oreilles et en chantonnant dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre un mot de plus.

Après plus d'une heure passée dans la salle de bain, Belle avait littéralement relooké Emma de la tête aux pieds. La jeune blonde se retrouva, malgré elle, dans la peau d'une poupée Barbie ! Elle s'approcha du miroir et émit un long soupir tout en fixant fermement Belle.

\- **Oh, mon dieu, Belle, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?**

\- **Emma, arrête de râler. Tu es vraiment m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e.** – dit Belle en détachant bien toutes les lettres du mot.

C'est vrai, Emma devait le reconnaitre, elle était différente, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Elle était habillée d'une robe noire courte, coiffée d'un chignon et légèrement maquillée. Belle la saisit par les épaules et se plaça derrière de telle manière à ce que les amies puissent se regarder dans le miroir.

\- **Whouou Emma, je… Tu es splendide. Bon maintenant, place aux choses sérieuses, le masque !** – Belle attrapa les épaules d'Emma, la raccompagna dans la chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle se précipita ensuite dans son sac à main afin de trouver l'élément central de la tenue.

\- **Oh non pas ça ! La robe et le maquillage c'est déjà suffisant ! Regarde-moi on dirait que je suis déjà déguisée** – dit la blonde tout en s'examinant de haut en bas.

\- **Ne discute pas et mets ce masque sinon je te le mets de force !** – rigola Belle en s'avançant dangereusement.

Emma obéit et son visage laissa désormais place à une moitié totalement blanche immaculée.

* * *

 _ **22 h 30**_ , la salle de bal était déjà comble. La musique et les discussions inaudibles ne faisaient que renforcer l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qu'Emma détestait tant. Arrivée devant la porte, la démarche de la blonde se faisait de plus en plus lente, ce qui n'échappa pas à Belle…

\- **Emma avance ! Tu es vraiment incroyable. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de soirée, mais crois-moi tu vas t'amuser.**

\- **Oui, oui j'avance chef ! Tu sais même si l'idée de passer ce moment avec toi me fait plaisir, j'aurais préféré manger une bonne pizza, regarder un film et…**

Belle n'écoutait pas ce qu'Emma lui racontait. Elle était trop occupée à lancer des regards suggestifs au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait même perdu la trace de son amie. Elle se retrouva donc en charmante compagnie, malgré sa promesse de ne pas lâcher Emma d'une semelle…

Pendant ce temps, la blonde continua son monologue sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Pourtant elle n'était pas surprise de ne plus voir son amie. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû parier avec Belle sur le temps de son « abandon involontaire ». En effet, elle connaissait Belle par cœur et bien que seule (ou accompagnée) à ce maudit bal, elle était persuadée que son amie, elle, allait passer une bonne soirée.

Après un scannage rapide de la pièce, Emma décida de se réfugier près du bar. Là-bas, loin de la piste de danse et de la foule, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

\- **Un rosé pamplemousse s'il vous plait !** – commanda-t-elle en hurlant de toutes ses forces au barman tout en agitant sa main.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de baisser son bras que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un s'agrippait à elle. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux ébène dont le parfum avait déjà enivré ses narines. « _Mon dieu qu'elle est belle_ » ne put s'empêcher de penser Emma. La belle inconnue portait un masque qui recouvrait uniquement ses yeux. Pourtant, la blonde put tout de même constater que la mystérieuse inconnue avait un regard à couper le souffle. Le temps semblait s'être figé et le brouhaha insupportable n'était qu'un souvenir déjà lointain. Rien n'était plus important à cet instant précis que la personne qui se trouvait devant Emma. La jeune blonde fut rappelée à la réalité par les longues et bruyantes respirations de la brune. Celle-ci avait les joues légèrement rougies et semblait essoufflée.

\- **Je… suis… désolée, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide** – dit péniblement l'inconnue en essayant de parler le plus distinctement possible.

Emma, complètement sous le charme de cette jeune femme, ne sut que répondre. Elle décida donc de lui offrir son verre de vin durement obtenu.

\- **Tiens, je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi** – Emma s'empara du verre et le fit glisser le long du bar pour que sa mystérieuse interlocutrice le saisisse.

\- **Oh merci !** – la brune ne se fit pas prier et engloutit la boisson d'un coup sec.

\- **Ok** – pouffa Emma – **je me doutais que tu en avais besoin, mais pas à ce point ! Tu devrais freiner sur la boisson… euh…**

\- **Regina, je m'appelle Regina.**

\- **Donc je disais, tu devrais freiner sur la boisson Regina** – répliqua Emma en insistant sur son prénom – **moi c'est Emma** – dit-elle en fixant son plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les rires et les cris se faisaient toujours de plus en plus forts et finirent par véritablement casser les oreilles d'Emma. Regina, quant à elle, ne cessait de regarder tout autour d'elle. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans un rapport de très grande proximité, mais Emma, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance, mit fin à leur échange et lâcha :

\- **Je vais retourner voir mon amie. Je vais lui dire que je m'en vais, ce bal n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Regina.**

À ces mots, Regina se retourna d'un coup sec.

\- **Non !** — dit-elle en saisissant le bras d'Emma pour la rapprocher d'elle — **tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. J'ai besoin de ton aide, s'il te plait…**

Avant que la brune n'ait eu le temps de finir son explication, elle se jeta dans les bras de la blonde. Cette dernière, surprise par l'action de Regina, ne savait pas comment se comporter.

\- **Euh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** – demanda Emma fortement troublée par la situation.

\- **Chuuut ! Joue le jeu, je t'en prie !**

La blonde n'eut pas le choix et se retrouva soudainement si proche des lèvres de Regina que son visage vira au rouge. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis, mais Emma n'osait toujours pas bouger d'un centimètre. Et pour cause, ses mains étaient agrippées aux reins de la jeune femme. Un mouvement brusque et elles atterrissaient sur ses fesses. La brune comprit le malaise de la blonde et se dégagea tout en frôlant délicatement son lobe d'oreille. Elle profita de cette occasion pour lui chuchoter :

\- **Merci Emma. Je voulais absolument me débarrasser d'un mec qui me collait depuis le début de la soirée. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide vraiment. Je te laisse ceci en cadeau.**

Regina retira son masque et dévoila ainsi son visage à la blonde. Emma était subjuguée : une telle beauté ne pouvait pas être réelle. Emma saisit le masque que la brune lui tendait. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, car Regina avait déjà disparu dans la foule.

La blonde se retrouva donc seule au bar, un verre de vin vide et un masque dans les mains comme seuls lots de consolation.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'essayer de retrouver Belle. En se retournant, son regard fut attiré par un objet brillant au sol. C'était une boucle d'oreille qui gisait seule sans sa paire. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle boucle d'oreille, car sa jumelle se trouvait sur l'oreille d'une personne portant le sublime nom de Regina...

* * *

Assise dans son salon où frémissait doucement un feu de cheminée, Regina saisit le masque entre ses mains. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle porta l'objet à son cœur. Son voyage « temporel » ne faisait que commencer et pourtant ce simple souvenir la transportait déjà vers d'autres horizons…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

Comme je vous l'ai annoncé dans mon OS " _Le retour du soldat_ ", voici le 4ème chapitre (avec un peu de retard ^^)

Aujourd'hui, après le premier souvenir, je vous propose de revenir dans le "présent".

Merci beaucoup pour le nombre de "vues" de la fiction ! Je voulais aussi remercier plus particulièrement Solveig5, Regina lily Swan, Jessie 943, hook50, Summerspell, LittleMel24 et Math. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment donné envie d'écrire et de poursuivre cette fiction. MERCI !

 _Bonne lecture ^^ !_

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'ouverture de la boîte à souvenirs. Regina n'avait pas trouvé le courage de répéter l'opération une nouvelle fois. Bien entendu, elle y avait pensé, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à le faire à cause de l'immense peine qu'elle éprouvait. L'enterrement d'Emma était trop proche dans sa mémoire. Oui, la douleur était encore trop présente dans son corps et surtout dans son cœur.

La veuve avait passé ce triste mois seule, ou presque... Bien sûr, c'était à sa demande, car Henry ne cessait d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour la réconforter. Il venait chaque jour quelques heures dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir pour tenir compagnie à sa mère. Mais ses intentions étaient à chaque fois réduites à néant à cause du silence de Regina. Cette dernière ouvrait à chaque fois la porte lorsque son fils sonnait, mais c'était tout. Le seul contact qu'ils échangeaient était un baiser à l'arrivée et au départ d'Henry. Entre ces deux moments, le silence était roi, car Regina n'était pas encore prête à parler à son fils. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne s'était pas résigné pour autant. En effet, il avait décidé de parler seul si c'était le seul moyen de "communiquer" avec sa mère.

\- **Tu ne veux pas me parler très bien, je comprends. Mais moi j'ai envie de parler !** – dit Henry d'un ton sarcastique - **Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui…**

Une tasse de thé à la main, Henry était plongé dans son monologue. Regina, assise dans le fauteuil en face de son fils, le fixait fermement. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'il arrête de parler ! Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, entendre une voix familière lui faisait énormément de bien. Le seul problème, c'est que dès que son fils avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de le détourner de son activité. Elle repensa à la lettre qu'Emma lui avait laissée. Elle lui avait dit de faire un geste envers leur fils. Regina réfléchit silencieusement et se dit que sa femme avait raison : elle devait faire un effort. Après plus de 10 minutes d'interminables flots de paroles, Regina déposa délicatement sa tasse sur la table basse du salon et se déplaça à côté d'Henry. Ce dernier, toujours plongé dans sa « conversation », ne remarqua pas le changement de place de sa mère. C'est par un geste doux et réconfortant que Regina plaça sa main gauche sur l'avant-bras de son fils. Surpris, il pivota de tout son buste et se retrouva face à la veuve.

\- **Henry** – commença Regina – **je te remercie pour ta compagnie, mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu partes. Je suis fatiguée, tu comprends ?**

Les pupilles du jeune homme avaient laissé place à deux points d'interrogation. Il n'en revenait pas : sa mère avait parlé ! Elle avait enfin prononcé une phrase ! Certes, c'était pour lui dire de partir, mais c'était un début.

\- **Maman, tu… tu… vas bien ?** – dit faiblement le jeune homme, la voix remplie d'étonnement.

\- **Henry, écoute-moi. Je vais très bien, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de rester seule. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère dans ces moments-là** \- un timide sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots - **Mais… c'est le seul moyen de faire mon deuil. J'ai vécu de nombreuses épreuves dans ma vie. Malheureusement, celle-ci est la plus dure que je dois combattre. Je sais pertinemment que tu veux m'aider, mais crois-moi si tu veux vraiment le faire, laisse-moi du temps.**

Henry ne discuta pas. Il avait bien compris que sa mère préférait être seule. Il le savait déjà depuis longtemps, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Maintenant, il était persuadé qu'elle avait déjà surmonté au moins une étape dans son deuil. Son geste envers lui était le témoin de ce progrès. Il se rappela qu'après l'enterrement, Regina était littéralement incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase, le moindre mot et la moindre syllabe. Dorénavant, elle le pouvait, car le langage l'avait retrouvé. Aujourd'hui, l'ancienne mairesse avait retrouvé une partie de son être.

Sans plus attendre, Henry prit congé et laissa sa mère seule dans cette grande bâtisse. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à ses précédentes visites, il partit le cœur léger. Sa mère était redevenue elle-même et ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour ou de semaine avant qu'elle ne redevienne complètement « sa maman ». Malgré cette constatation, il était bien décidé à revenir dès le lendemain matin pour lui tenir compagnie. Il était têtu comme une mule !

En fermant la porte et en voyant son fils partir victorieux, Regina ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Oui, son fils avait un don pour la faire réagir.

* * *

Le soir était tombé très vite sur la petite ville de Storybrook. Le hululement des rapaces nocturnes avait remplacé le chant des oiseaux. Dans la maison de l'ancienne mairesse, la nuit n'était pas synonyme de joie depuis quelque temps. En effet, Regina redoutait quotidiennement l'arrivée de la soirée. Elle avait tellement peur de se retrouver dans sa chambre face à cette boîte mystérieuse qu'elle reculait constamment l'heure du coucher. Elle avait parfois passé des nuits entières sur son canapé tellement l'angoisse de cette vision l'habitait.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. La journée avait été bénéfique pour Regina. Le flot de paroles de son fils l'avait « réveillé » et elle avait compris que son silence n'était pas la solution. Elle avait également saisit que cette malle au 1er étage ne devait pas l'angoisser autant. Elle était désormais persuadée qu'elle devait dès à présent prendre son courage à deux mains et braver les « épreuves temporelles ». Elle savait qu'Emma avait fait tout cela pour elle. C'était en quelque sorte son « cadeau » d'adieu. Alors, afin d'honorer au mieux sa mémoire, elle se devait de poursuivre ce cheminement.

Arrivée devant la boîte, elle hésita encore un instant, mais l'envie était tout de même plus forte. D'un geste, elle ouvrit l'objet. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle découvrirait, mais l'objet précédent, le masque, lui rappela vaguement un épisode du bal ou plus précisément un objet qu'elle avait perdu : ses boucles d'oreilles en argent. Son regard parcourut en une fraction de seconde l'ensemble des objets et arriva sur celui désiré. Elle savait que ce bijou était le véritable déclencheur de sa relation avec Emma. Si sa boucle d'oreille ne s'était pas détachée ce soir-là, elle n'aurait jamais revu celle qui deviendrait sa femme.

Délicatement, Regina plaça les deux bijoux dans la paume de sa main, ferma les yeux et se remémora cet instant si précieux de son passé...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello !**_

Voici... (petite musique de suspense) le deuxième souvenir ! ^^

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews. Je suis heureuse de constater l'engouement grandissant à chaque chapitre pour cette fiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Hâte de vous lire !

* * *

Les jours et les semaines s'étaient enchaînés rapidement depuis la rencontre des deux jeunes femmes. Allongée sur son lit, Emma fixait le plafond de sa chambre en se remémorant leur rencontre. C'était un fait : le souvenir de Regina était omniprésent dans sa mémoire. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à la belle brune. Chaque jour et ce depuis le bal, elle contemplait la boucle d'oreille orpheline précieusement rangée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle voulait que ce bijou retrouve le plus vite possible sa paire afin d'orner à nouveau les oreilles de Regina.

Malheureusement, Emma était désemparée face à la situation. En effet, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle pouvait retrouver la propriétaire de l'objet. Regina et elle ne faisaient pas partie de la même école. Des amis communs ? Vraisemblablement c'était la réponse. Mais comment savoir de qui il s'agissait ? Emma n'allait tout de même pas questionner l'ensemble de ses connaissances ! C'était presque mission impossible… L'unique solution était de recréer la soirée du bal. Oui, Emma devait inviter ses amis chez elle en espérant que l'un d'eux réitère son invitation auprès de la mystérieuse brune.

Décidée, Emma se leva de son lit, mais au passage elle fit tomber la boucle d'oreille. En entendant le petit bruit de l'objet qui venait de percuter le sol dur, elle s'empressa de le ramasser et de le ranger dans son tiroir. Mais à nouveau son agilité lui joua des tours car tout en cherchant son téléphone, elle faillit tomber sur une pile de vêtements mal rangée. Heureusement, elle arriva à se rattraper _in extremis_ et se retrouva nez à nez avec son mobile. Elle s'empara du téléphone et décida de se recoucher sur son lit. « _C'est plus sûr_ » pensa-t-elle. Couchée sur son lit, elle fixa intensément son portable en se demandant ce qu'elle allait écrire dans le message. Finalement les mots furent les suivants : « _Samedi rdv chez moi – fiestaaaaa. Venez nombreux et sans modération !_ ». Son dernier souhait était que Regina reçoive le message et participe à la fête…

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Emma avait tout prévu... En effet, elle avait gentiment mis sa mère à la porte, avait préparé des boissons ainsi que quelques tapas. Après avoir rangé les objets de valeur dans les armoires, elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par le son de l'horloge du salon qui indiquait 21h. Ses amis n'allaient plus tarder maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour vérifier que tout était en place, passa devant le miroir de l'entrée et remit ses cheveux en place. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Belle critique sa tenue de peur de se voir infliger les mêmes "souffrances" qu'au bal de fin d'année !

Elle fut vite interrompue dans ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. En vitesse, elle se précipita dans le hall, fixa le plus beau de ses sourires sur ses lèvres et tourna la poignée. C'était Belle accompagnée, au grand étonnement d'Emma, du même garçon qu'au bal.

\- **Salut !** – dit Emma en ouvrant la porte – **Je suis contente de te voir.**

\- **Oh oui moi aussi** – répondit Belle en tendant sa joue à la blonde – **Tiens je t'ai apporté ça** \- Belle tendit une bouteille de vodka à Emma tout en entrant dans la maison.

Emma, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la stabilité soudaine de son amie, voulut faire un commentaire sur la présence du jeune homme. Mais Belle la coupa dans son élan en lui donnant une petite tape douce, mais ferme sur le bras. Bien entendu, Emma avait compris : elle n'avait pas intérêt à se moquer du bel inconnu sous peine de se voir fusiller du regard par Belle ou pire encore.

A présent, tous les convives étaient arrivés dont certains déjà bien éméchés... La fête battait son plein, la musique était au maximum et bien entendu, l'alcool coulait à flots. Il était 23h30 et toujours aucun signe de Regina. De son côté, Emma était déjà presque saoule à cause de Belle qui ne cessait de remplir son verre. Elle avait essayé de résister car elle voulait contrôler chaque allée et venue dans sa maison afin de savoir si Regina avait fait son apparition. Mais les choses se passaient différemment... Désormais, elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur la soirée à cause du nombre important de personnes qui se trouvaient chez elle. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, mettre dans son message « _venez nombreux_ » n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante des idées ! Pourtant, c'était le seul moyen qui s'était offert à elle pour contacter indirectement Regina.

Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient rapidement pour les uns, d'autres souffraient du syndrome de « l'alcool triste ». Sur la table du salon, une bande de garçons avait commencé une partie de bière-pong alors que d'autres personnes s'embrassaient goulument dans tous les coins de la maison y compris dans la cave ! Emma, qui passait de pièce en pièce en titubant, essayait d'éviter les obstacles « humains » qui se dressaient sur son passage. Belle et son copain, quant à eux, se bécotaient sur le divan à peine conscients qu'ils s'affichaient aux yeux de tous.

Malgré ses efforts, Emma ne parvint pas à éviter un colosse de 2 mètres et entra en collision nette avec ce dernier.

\- **Eh merde ! Tu pourrais faire attention !** – s'écria le garçon – **Je te signale que tu viens de renverser ton verre sur mon jeans ! Pas de chance pour toi c'était mon préféré en fait…**

\- **Excuse-moi…, je…, je… ne faisais pas attention. Je vais aller te…** \- Emma avait des difficultés pour terminer ses phrases – **Je vais aller te chercher une serviette ne bouge pas.**

\- **De toute manière avec ce pantalon trempé je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin !** – ronchonna le jeune homme.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la musique et les conversations créaient un brouhaha insoutenable. Finalement, la blonde était soulagée d'avoir renversé son verre afin de s'éclipser un instant à l'étage. Elle passa par la salle de bain pour prendre la serviette et fit un détour par sa chambre afin de s'assurer que tout était bien en place. Après tout, il y avait un grand nombre de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans sa maison !

Dès la porte de sa chambre franchie, Emma distingua une silhouette élancée à côté de son lit. Elle claqua la porte fermement tout en se préparant à mettre dehors la personne qui se trouvait sur son territoire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la silhouette s'était déjà retournée et lui faisait face. Le bruit sourd du claquement avait réussi à avertir la mystérieuse personne que son intrusion n'était pas la bienvenue. Aussitôt, Emma ressentit un sentiment de culpabilité en voyant la mine déconfite de celle qui lui faisait désormais face. Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était Regina qui se trouvait seule dans sa chambre en train de contempler ses cadres photo disposés sur son bureau.

\- **Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas tout déranger. Je vais tout remettre en place** – dit précipitamment Regina.

Mais en s'emparant d'un des bibelots d'Emma, elle le fit tomber maladroitement sur le sol.

\- **Oh non !** – s'écria la brune en voyant l'objet glisser de ses mains tout en se fracassant en mille petits morceaux.

Emma, à peine consciente de ce qui venait de se passer à cause du haut taux d'alcool dans son sang, se précipita vers « l'intruse » peut-être trop rapidement puisqu'elle se cogna contre son lit et fit un vol plané à quelques centimètres des pieds de Regina. Cette dernière ne put rattraper la blonde qui se retrouvait déjà dans une situation délicate.

« _Tu vois –_ pensa Emma _\- tu es déjà à ses pieds !_ »

Regina, voyant Emma rigoler seule au sol, l'aida à se relever et la plaça sur le lit. Dans le mouvement, la blonde s'était agrippée aux épaules fines mais robustes de la brune. Soudain, un mouvement en entraina un autre, les gestes maladroits d'Emma n'aidant pas, et Regina fut entrainée sur le lit de la blonde. Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi toutes les deux l'une sur l'autre. Elles se regardèrent un long moment, les mains d'Emma toujours agrippées au corps svelte de Regina. Leur contemplation fut brève, car un bruit grinçant les ramena à la réalité.

\- **Emma bon sang, où es-tu ? Il y a un gars en bas qui n'arrête pas de râler à cause de son jeans tout trempé** – dit Belle depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ne discernant pas bien la présence d'Emma dans la chambre, son regard scanna rapidement la pièce et s'arrêta, bien entendu, sur les corps entremêlés des deux jeunes filles - **Oh je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre** – dit Belle d'un ton plus que confus - **Je… Continuez !** \- et elle quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Emma et Regina pouffèrent et se rendirent à l'évidence : leur position était en effet une situation parfaite pour un quiproquo ! Elles se « détachèrent » l'une de l'autre et décidèrent de s'asseoir un moment sur le lit.

\- **Tu as vu la tête de ton amie !** – rigola Regina – **Ça valait de l'or ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque!**

Contrairement à Regina, Emma eut un mal fou à se relever. Sa tête tournait et elle ne se sentait pas bien. La brune l'aida à se relever sur ses pieds et s'excusa pour l'intrusion dans sa chambre.

\- **Emma, vraiment je suis désolée. En fait, j'ai reçu un message d'une de mes amies me disant qu'il y avait une fête dans le coin. Je ne savais pas que c'était chez toi et je ne serais pas rentrée dans ta chambre si mes amies ne m'avaient pas abandonnée au milieu du salon… J'étais seule en bas et je les soupçonne même de m'avoir laissée ici sans m'avertir qu'elles partaient ! Et ça se dit amies… Bref, je suis donc montée dans l'espoir de trouver un visage connu et surtout de trouver un peu de calme. Sans le faire exprès, j'ai franchi la porte de ta chambre. En fait, c'est en regardant les photos sur le bureau que j'ai compris que j'étais en réalité dans _ta_ chambre.**

La brune continuait son explication alors qu'Emma se tenait péniblement la tête. Tout en voyant Regina se confondre en excuses, la blonde trouva enfin la force de dire quelque chose.

\- **Ne te tracasse pas. C'est vrai que je déteste quand des intrus viennent dans ma chambre surtout quand ils n'y sont pas invités, mais toi c'est différent…**

- **Ah bon ?** – questionna Regina en arrêtant son flot de paroles

\- **Oui. Enfin. Tu comprends. Non en fait tu ne peux pas… Je** – expliqua difficilement Emma en se penchant vers sa table de chevet - **Je devais te rendre ceci** – continua la blonde en ouvrant le tiroir et en sortant la boucle d'oreille.

A l'instant où Regina vit le bijou, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se lança dans les bras de la blonde et la remercia chaleureusement. Après ces embrassades, Regina confia à Emma que c'était son père qui lui avait acheté ces boucles d'oreille le jour de ses 18 ans. En rentrant chez elle le jour du bal, elle avait cherché partout après sa boucle sans résultat. Elle était alors persuadée de l'avoir perdue.

\- **En fait, j'ai invité toutes ces personnes ce soir dans l'espoir qu'une personne t'invite** – expliqua faiblement Emma - **Je** **tenais tellement à te rendre cette boucle. Le jour du bal, je n'avais même pas encore ramassé l'objet que tu t'étais déjà envolée. Tu es partie tellement vite...**

\- **Oh Emma, merci, merci mille fois. Vraiment c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire parce que…** \- Regina ne parvint plus à articuler et dans un sanglot elle dit – **Mon** **père… est mort il y a quelques mois. Depuis ce jour, je mets ces boucles tous les jours pour l'avoir près de moi à chaque instant…**

La brune fondit en larmes et tomba dans les bras d'Emma.

Oui… ces boucles d'oreilles étaient le signe du début d'une grande histoire.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

Voici le 6ème chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu... (Bonne nouvelle non? ^^)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Vous savez, quand on écrit une fiction le fait d'avoir un petit mot sur le chapitre (positif ou même négatif bien entendu) est - _je ne trouve pas mes mots_ \- tellement  encourageant. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis. MERCI !

Merci aussi à tous les "lecteurs fantômes" !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un nouveau souvenir...

(On se retrouve en bas ? J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire...)

* * *

 **Ring… Ring… Ring…**

Le téléphone entama ses longues sonneries pendant que Regina émergeait péniblement d'un long sommeil. À moitié couchée et à moitié assise sur le fauteuil de son salon, elle se leva et se précipita vers le combiné.

\- **Al…lô ?** – dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie tout en lâchant un bâillement.

\- **Regina ?** – questionna la voix au téléphone.

\- **Emma ?**

\- **Oui…** \- répliqua-t-elle en étouffant une quinte de toux - **Mon amour… Je voulais te dire que…** \- Emma n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la communication se coupa aussitôt.

\- **Allô ? Allô ? Allô !** \- Regina criait de toutes ses forces dans le téléphone, mais plus aucun son ne s'échappait de ce dernier.

Regina se réveilla brusquement. Elle était dans sa chambre et non pas dans son salon. Le téléphone était à côté d'elle et personne n'avait téléphoné. Elle soupira tristement et comprit qu'elle avait encore fait cet horrible rêve. Encore aujourd'hui, sa dernière conversation téléphonique avec Emma n'avait toujours pas quitté son esprit. Ce jour-là, quelques heures avant ce coup de téléphone, une ambulance était venue chercher Emma. Cette dernière venait de faire un important malaise et Regina avait aussitôt bondi sur le téléphone pour appeler les secours. Après l'installation d'Emma sur le brancard, l'ambulancier expliqua à Regina qu'Emma était entre de bonnes mains et qu'il était inutile de l'accompagner, car elle allait être amenée à faire toute une série d'examens médicaux. Il invita l'ex-mairesse à se reposer et à venir à l'hôpital dès le lendemain. Malgré ces explications, la brune ne voulait pas quitter Emma. Quitte à attendre, elle préférait le faire à ses côtés que seule. C'est alors Emma qui insista pour aller seule à l'hôpital. Elle arrivait toujours à convaincre sa femme et ce jour-là, elle y parvint encore une fois. Résolue à faire ce qu'Emma voulait, Regina respecta sa volonté. Quelques instants plus tard, elles se quittèrent dans un long sourire, Emma étendue sur le brancard et Regina la regardant s'en aller depuis son porche. C'est seulement quelques heures plus tard que Regina reçut ce coup de téléphone qui était malheureusement porteur d'une terrible nouvelle.

Décidée à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour oublier cet événement, Regina pivota, enfila ses pantoufles, mit son peignoir en soie et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se prépara un bon thé chaud dans l'espoir d'évacuer tout ce stress qui l'avait envahi durant sa nuit. Elle s'installa sur la table de la cuisine et fit attention, comme chaque jour, à ne pas cogner sa cuillère contre la tasse. Ses gestes étaient moins habiles qu'autrefois, mais elle détestait par-dessus tout ce bruit. Emma, elle, prenait un malin plaisir à ennuyer sa femme en cognant volontairement contre les bords de l'objet en porcelaine. En se remémorant cette anecdote, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la veuve. Oui… Emma avait un don pour la mettre dans tous ses états !

Regina songea un instant à la boîte contenant les souvenirs qu'Emma avait compilés durant toute sa vie, leur vie. Elle se demandait si elle avait conservé la trace de leur « premier rendez-vous ». Sans plus attendre, elle déposa sa tasse et se précipita dans sa chambre. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle bondit sur la boîte et découvrit avec stupeur qu'Emma avait en effet conservé un souvenir de ce fameux vendredi soir. Elle découvrit un petit caillou soigneusement emballé qui lui rappelait les aventures qu'elle avait pu vivre en charmante compagnie…

* * *

20 h, l'horloge de la demeure de Regina sonnait. Emma était en retard. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient plus quittées. Elles se téléphonaient chaque jour de longues minutes voire des heures entières.

\- **Regina ! Regina !** – cria Cora, la mère de Regina – **Je te rappelle que demain matin aux aurores nous avons des obligations. Il est donc hors de question que tu sortes ce soir !**

\- **Mais mère, je… tu m'avais autorisé à sortir.**

\- **Peut-être, mais sache qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. J'ai changé d'avis et ma décision est irrévocable** – dit Cora d'un ton hautain et déterminé.

Triste, Regina fila dans sa chambre en oubliant de prévenir Emma du changement de programme…

Trente minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. C'était Emma qui, en retard, essayait de trouver une excuse bidon pour essayer de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de guerre de son amie. Des pas se firent entendre, Emma se redressa, afficha son plus beau sourire et…

\- **Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ?** – demanda la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- **Bonsoir, Madame, je suis Emma une amie de Regina.**

\- **Ah oui, elle m'a parlé de vous** – dit Cora en regardant la jeune fille de haut en bas - **Malheureusement votre sortie est annulée. Au revoir.**

La porte se referma d'un coup sec et Emma se retrouva, malencontreusement, du mauvais côté de la porte… Bien décidée à voir Regina, elle fit demi-tour et regarda les fenêtres de la maison. Emma fut estomaquée par la grandeur de la propriété. Les lumières étaient éteintes dans toutes les pièces, sauf dans celle qui se trouvait tout en haut à gauche et au rez-de-chaussée. Emma réfléchit un instant. En bas, la mère de Regina devait occuper le salon alors que Regina devait certainement être dans le haut de la propriété. La blonde scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un moyen de contacter son amie. Le téléphone était la meilleure des solutions. Emma plongea donc sa main dans la poche de son jeans et… pas de téléphone. Elle soupira et se mit à la recherche d'une autre solution. Elle rigola en voyant les cailloux à ses pieds et songea un instant à ramasser ces pierres pour les jeter sur les fenêtres. « _Si ça fonctionne dans les films, pourquoi pas ici ?_ », pensa Emma. Elle ramassa une pierre et la lança maladroitement sur la fenêtre éclairée. Aucune réponse… Elle réessaya et un mouvement sembla se former dans la pièce : quelqu'un semblait se diriger vers l'appui de fenêtre. Enfin, les contours du corps de Regina se dessinèrent dans la pénombre. Appelée par des chuchotements venant du jardin, la brune se pencha et découvrit Emma en bas de chez elle.

\- **Emma ?** – chuchota le plus doucement possible Regina.

\- **Hey !** – dit d'une voix enjouée Emma – **Je suis venue sonner, on m'a ouvert et ensuite je me suis fait gentiment mettre à la porte. Ta mère je suppose ?**

\- **Oh, Emma je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié de t'appeler** – s'excusa platement Regina – **Ma mère m'avait autorisé à sortir, mais elle a changé d'avis. Des fois je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Je ne peux pas venir, je suis désolée.**

\- **Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ce coup-là. Je suis venue exprès pour te voir.**

\- **Je te signale que _tu_ as une demi-heure de retard.**

\- **Oui pas faux… un point pour toi !** – dit Emma en riant.

\- **Emma ce n'est pas drôle. Je tenais vraiment à cette soirée… Je te dois bien ça depuis que tu as retrouvé ma boucle d'oreille.**

\- **Oui moi aussi je me réjouissais de passer la soirée avec toi… Attends j'ai une idée. Si tu venais me rejoindre en bas ?**

\- **Super ton idée, vraiment. Mais tu oublies un tout petit détail : _ma mère_ ! ** \- lâcha Regina en insistant particulièrement sur les derniers mots.

\- **Et si je te dis que j'ai un plan qui fait total abstraction de ce « petit détail » comme tu dis** – répliqua Emma d'une voix énigmatique.

\- **Ok, je t'écoute** – finit par dire la brune – **Mais si ton plan consiste à me faire descendre par la fenêtre, tu peux oublier ! Ca ne fonctionne que dans les films…**

- **… Tu lis dans mes pensées ?**

\- **Non, mais j'étais certaine que toi tu aurais tenté de sortir ainsi !**

\- **Haha oui c'est certain !** – rigola Emma – **Bon tan pis alors. On se verra une autre fois si tu ne veux pas tenter…**

Emma fit semblant de tourner le dos à son amie. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière que la voix de Regina retentit :

\- **Emma ! Attends ! Je… je vais essayer. Mais si ça tourne mal, tu as plus qu'intérêt à me rattraper !**

\- **Oui chef !** – dit Emma en faisant un petit signe militaire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Après quelques minutes de préparation, Regina se décida à enjamber sa fenêtre. Préalablement, elle avait pris soin de mettre des vêtements dans son lit pour former une silhouette au cas où sa mère viendrait dans sa chambre.

« _**Emma qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire…** _ » songea Regina tout en se tenant fermement à son appui de fenêtre.

\- **Allez courage ! Tu y es presque** – dit Emma en regardant l'escapade de Regina.

\- **Oui facile pour toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui te trouves à 3 mètres du sol dans une situation plus que délicate et les jambes à moitié dans le vide !**

\- **Pense à la récompense… -** lui chuchota Emma.

Regina, concentrée dans son effort, n'entendit pas la dernière parole d'Emma. Pourtant, la blonde était bien décidée à faire vivre une soirée inoubliable à son amie. Après de multiples efforts, Regina toucha enfin le sol. Contente et rassurée, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Emma. Surprise par ce geste, Emma fut projetée contre un des rosiers du jardin.

\- **Aïe !** – cria Emma qui venait de recevoir des dizaines d'épines dans le dos.

La blonde avait poussé un cri si strident que les rideaux de la maison se mirent à bouger. Cora, intriguée par le bruit émanant du jardin, s'était déplacée face à la fenêtre à la recherche de la source. D'un bon, Regina poussa Emma le long de la maison et elles se mirent dos à l'habitation. Emma voulut dire quelque chose, mais Regina l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. La scène était inédite : Regina et Emma, leurs dos collés sur la façade de la maison, et Cora devant la fenêtre au-dessus d'elles zieutant le moindre mouvement dans le jardin. Après quelques minutes, la mère de Regina, qui n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange, retourna à ses occupations. Après avoir attendu une poignée de secondes supplémentaires pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, Regina enleva sa main de la bouche d'Emma et se décolla du mur. Elle aida la blonde à se relever et lui dit :

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

\- **Tu es vraiment une fille pleine de surprise et capable de tout** – dit Emma tout en narguant son amie d'un petit sourire.

\- **Et encore tu n'as rien vu !** – répondit Regina en lui prenant la main – **Alors où allons-nous maintenant ? Je meurrrreeee de faim !**

* * *

Me revoilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis désolée pour la partie "triste" du début. Je sais que les premiers chapitres contiennent presque tous des moments difficiles pour nos héroïnes, mais les chapitres suivants seront différents...

Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je n'ai pas encore terminé la fiction. Même si je dispose de quelques chapitres en avance, un petit retard n'est pas à exclure...

Un petit mot pour Solveig5 : Ne te tracasse pas, le baiser ne va pas tarder... Encore 1 chapitre ou peut-être 2... ^^

 _ **A bientôt ! Hâte de vous lire ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous !**

Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre...

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre la suite de la soirée d'Emma et Regina (encore un souvenir afin de laisser la tristesse de côté ^^).

Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis. C'est dingue à quel point ça me motive pour écrire de nouveaux chapitres.

 _A bientôt et bonne lecture !_

 _ **Hâte de vous lire ^^**_

* * *

Regina continuait de fouiller dans la boîte à la recherche d'autres souvenirs liés à cette soirée. Après plusieurs minutes, elle trouva enfin ce qui lui rappela les dernières heures de ce jour si précieux à ses yeux. C'était un morceau de papier à moitié déchiré et tout gras. L'encre avait même presque disparu… Pourtant, les souvenirs, gravés dans la mémoire de Regina, demeuraient intacts. Sans plus attendre, l'ancienne mairesse se remémora cette fabuleuse soirée…

* * *

Après ces quelques péripéties, les deux jeunes femmes profitaient de la douceur de la ville. Tout en bavardant, elles se baladaient tranquillement le long des rues et des avenues. Elles furent cependant interrompues par le gargouillement du ventre de Regina.

\- **J'en connais une qui a une petite faim** – dit Emma en rigolant.

\- **Oh oui, je meurrreeeee de faim** – s'exclama Regina – **à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas devoir escalader l'arbre de mon jardin pour venir dîner. Tout aurait pu se dérouler sans bavures si une certaine personne n'était pas arrivée en retard…**

\- **Oh ça va ! Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher continuellement quand même** – répondit la blonde en faisant mine de râler.

\- **Non tu as raison. Seulement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ma chère** – précisa la brune à l'aide d'un sourire taquin.

En voyant la mine plus que satisfaite de la brune, Emma esquissa un petit sourire. Décidément, elle aimait la répartie de la jeune femme. En fait, c'était même plus que ça : elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa compagnie.

Ne voulant pas laisser le dernier mot à Regina pour autant, Emma se mit devant elle et se contenta de la fixer longuement comme si elle avait quelque chose de très important à lui confier. Surprise par l'attitude de la blonde, Regina la questionna :

\- **Tu as quelque chose à me dire pour plaider ta cause peut-être ?**

\- **Oui** – répondit Emma.

\- **Je suis tout ouïe ma chère.**

\- **S'il y a bien une chose que j'attends avec impatience, c'est que tu me rappelles pour toujours cette journée et mon retard.**

Les pupilles de Regina se dilatèrent. Emma était en train de lui faire des avances ! Avec ses gros sabots certes, mais elle lui faisait véritablement du rentre-dedans. Fière d'elle et en voyant l'état perplexe de Regina, Emma continua de marcher tout en sifflotant. Mais Regina, qui désirait faire languir son amie, la rattrapa en lui attrapant langoureusement la taille. Elle se rapprocha de la blonde très lentement. Cette dernière, durant l'action de la brune, retint son souffle. De la même manière qu'à leur première rencontre, Regina glissa à l'oreille de la blonde :

\- **C'est avec joie que te le rappellerai, mais avant** – elle pivota dangereusement près des lèvres d'Emma – **emmène-moi dîner !**

En prononçant ces mots, la brune lâcha un long rire qui fit instantanément redescendre Emma sur terre. Cette dernière s'imaginait déjà goûter aux lèvres sucrées de la brune. Mais non, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Regina disposait d'un contrôle quasi absolu sur elle.

Elles continuèrent de marcher dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit agréable pour dîner. Regina précédait Emma de quelques pas. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : trouver un endroit pour se poser un instant et surtout pour contenter son ventre qui criait famine.

Tout en laissant cette distance entre elles deux, Emma ouvrit son sac pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de plus que son téléphone. Malheureusement, elle constata que son portefeuille n'était pas non plus dans son sac. Elle n'avait pas d'argent ! C'était le pire des scénarios qui était en train de se dérouler. Comment allait-elle payer le repas ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas demander à Regina de payer l'addition puisque c'était elle qui avait invité la brune à sortir. Toujours dans sa bulle, Regina ne remarqua pas le désarroi de l'autre jeune femme. Voyant que Regina zieutait frénétiquement l'apparition d'un potentiel restaurant, Emma mit les mains dans ses poches et en sortit un billet de 10 dollars. « _C'est toujours mieux que rien_ » songea-t-elle.

À chaque fois que Regina atteignait un restaurant, celui-ci était soit fermé ou bien complet. Mais la brune ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et se dirigea vers sa dernière option. Elle se saisit violemment du bras de la blonde et la tira devant la devanture du dernier restaurant de la ville. Pas de chance pour Emma, c'était le restaurant le plus chic non pas seulement de la ville, mais également de la région. Sur le visage de Regina, un long sourire se dessina. Elle était visiblement satisfaite de sa trouvaille, car elles allaient enfin pouvoir manger. Pendant ce temps, les battements du cœur d'Emma se déchainèrent. Elle sentait la pression monter et était certaine qu'elle n'allait pas échapper à rentrer dans ce restaurant… Décidée, Regina tira la lourde porte de l'établissement, mais cette dernière ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

\- **C'est quand même hallucinant ! La lumière est allumée, les tables sont mises et personne ne vient nous accueillir !** – pesta la brune en essayant toujours d'ouvrir la porte.

Après quelques instants d'acharnement, un homme se présenta devant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- **Je peux vous aider, mesdemoiselles ?**

Emma, visiblement intimidée par la prestance de l'individu lui faisant face, ne prononça pas le moindre mot. C'est alors Regina qui prit la parole :

\- **Oui. Nous aimerions une table pour deux, s'il vous plaît.**

\- **Désolée, mais c'est impossible ce soir. Nous sommes en train de préparer la salle pour une réception. Aucun repas ne peut être servi en dehors de cet événement. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.**

La porte se referma lourdement devant la mine rageuse de Regina. Pendant ce temps, derrière la jeune femme, Emma remerciait le ciel de la tournure des événements...

Plus le temps passait, plus Regina désespérait. Décidément rien ne s'était mis en place pour que leur soirée se passe sans encombre. D'abord la descente rocambolesque de sa chambre et enfin la recherche désespérée d'un restaurant. Résignée, la brune se fit tomber de tout son poids sur un banc du parc public. Imitée de près par Emma, elles contemplèrent toutes deux la vue qui s'offrait à elles. Le vent sur les feuilles des arbres composait une mélodie apaisante et enivrante. Finalement, malgré la faim qui les taraudait, elles se sentaient bien l'une à côté de l'autre.

Après plusieurs instants, Emma regarda le visage de Regina. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et profitait pleinement du calme environnant. Fascinée par la beauté de la brune, Emma déplaça sa main afin de la poser sur celle de Regina. Mais au moment où elle commença son geste, une musique assourdissante, accompagnée de klaxons, retentit dans le silence. D'un coup, Regina ouvrit ses yeux. Elle reconnaissait cette musique : c'était celle du fast-food ambulant qui passait de temps en temps dans les environs. À son grand damne, elle allait être condamnée à manger cette nourriture grasse et, à ses yeux, sans aucune saveur ! Emma, quant à elle, exultait : elle adorait ce type de plat. De plus, elle était rassurée, ce repas ne lui coûterait pas plus de 10 dollars et elle ne se mettrait ainsi pas en porte à faux vis à vis de Regina. Sans plus attendre, la blonde se leva et se précipita vers le camion. Le véhicule s'arrêta juste devant la jeune femme qui commanda aussitôt une montagne de nourriture. Regina, qui venait d'assister à la scène, se leva à son tour et rejoignit son amie près du camion. Elle passa également commande, mais elle fut vite dégoutée par l'état de propreté du restaurant ambulant. Mais au même moment, son ventre se mit à gronder violemment et elle finit tout de même par céder…

Rassasiée, Emma venait d'avaler ses différents plats en un temps record. Elle avait même réussi à piquer deux ou trois frites à Regina. À l'opposé de l'attitude d'Emma, la brune picorait les morceaux qui lui paraissaient les plus frais et les mieux cuits à son goût. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre de mets. Sa mère l'avait habituée, depuis son plus jeune âge, à fréquenter des restaurants huppés et guindés c'est-à-dire tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Mais ce soir, Regina n'était pas plus que cela dérangée par la tournure des événements. Il est vrai qu'elle ne vivait pas la soirée qu'elle avait imaginée, mais elle devait le reconnaître, Emma lui apprenait à apprécier ces instants.

\- **Comment est-ce que tu peux engloutir tout ça si rapidement ?** – dit Regina en s'essuyant la bouche

\- **Je ne sais pas** – répondit Emma, la bouche toujours à moitié pleine – **l'habitude je dirais. Et toi, tu ne veux rien de plus tu es certaine ? Tu n'as même pas mangé un quart de ton hamburger et ne parlons même pas des frites ! Moi qui te pensais au bord de la famine, tu caches bien ton jeu…**

\- **Oh tu sais, je n'avais pas si faim que ça** – mentit Regina tout en laissant échapper un terrible gargouillis.

\- **Tu as ton nez qui s'allonge Pinocchio !** – répliqua Emma tout en rigolant.

\- **Non, non ! Je t'assure c'était vraiment délicieux !**

\- **Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne crois pas du tout ce que tu me racontes. Attends moi, je reviens tout de suite** – dit Emma en s'en allant d'un pas décidé vers le camion.

Emma revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de petites viennoiseries artisanales. En s'asseyant, elle les déposa sur la table et invita Regina à se servir. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et engloutit les petites pâtisseries, sans même prendre la peine d'en proposer à Emma.

\- **Je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à ces petits délices** – lâcha Emma en admirant la brune manger goulûment – **peu de personnes savent que Fred – le propriétaire du camion – a un don de pâtissier. Heureusement pour toi, je suis dans le secret !**

\- **Je dois avouer que j'en ai déjà connu des meilleurs, mais ces gâteaux sont tout de même très bons. Merci Emma.**

Regina fit un grand sourire à la blonde. Emma était éblouie par la beauté des yeux de Regina. Elle se souvint que, déjà lors du bal, elle avait pensé la même chose. Mais ce soir, dans la pénombre, assise sur le banc du par municipal et accompagnée de la musique hurlante du fast-food, elle était encore plus émerveillée par la beauté, presque surnaturelle, de la brune. Oui, elle en était persuadée à présent, Regina venait de lui capturer son cœur à jamais…

Après ce repas riche et copieux, elles décidèrent de continuer leur promenade. Malheureusement, elles savaient qu'elles ne pourraient pas prolonger indéfiniment cette sortie, car la mère de Regina ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'escapade nocturne de sa fille. Pourtant, elles essayèrent de faire encore quelque temps abstraction de ce départ imminent. Elles parlaient et échangeaient sur leurs loisirs, leurs amis et amies. Bref, elles parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, pourvu que ce moment magique continue encore quelques instants…

Au moment où elles arrivèrent en face de l'église de Storybrook, minuit approchait à grands pas. En levant sa main, Emma désigna l'horloge à la brune pour lui indiquer que le prochain jour était imminent. En redescendant son bras, la main d'Emma effleura celle de Regina. La blonde voulut se dégager, de peur de brusquer la jeune femme. Mais d'un geste habile, Regina emprisonna les doigts de la blonde dans les siens. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Aucune d'entre elles n'osait briser ce moment magique.

Elles furent pourtant interrompues, par le son des cloches qui commençaient leur rengaine quotidienne. Minuit sonnait. Au même instant, Emma avança son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Regina. Cette dernière ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement du tendre geste de la blonde. Tout en gardant les yeux clos, Regina attrapa le visage de l'Emma afin de la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. À bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent, mais restèrent enlacées encore quelques instants. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient espéré depuis leur première rencontre l'arrivée de ce moment. Enfin, elles y étaient. Tout en restant proche du visage de Regina, Emma passa sa main à côté de son oreille droite pour effleurer sa boucle d'oreille, l'objet sans quoi rien n'aurait été possible.

Ne voulant pas mettre fin à ce moment, Regina embrassa fougueusement Emma. Cette dernière, agréablement surprise par la spontanéité du geste de la brune, lui saisit la taille et la serra tendrement. Dans le mouvement, le corps de la brune se laissa guider et Emma en profita pour approfondir le baiser en glissant sa langue sur les lèvres de Regina. Celle-ci accepta aussitôt la demande tout en maintenant fermement la nuque de la blonde afin de réduire au maximum la distance entre leurs corps. Après quelques minutes, elles furent rappelées à la réalité par les aboiements d'un chien à quelques mètres d'elles. Doucement et tout en conservant leurs mains liées, elles se séparèrent et se contemplèrent. Ce baiser venait de sceller à jamais leur amour…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey !**_

Tadaaammm ! Je vous présente le chapitre 8 ^^

Concernant le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il vous a plu car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours...

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, je terminerai mon "blabla" en bas !

 ** _A tout de suite !_**

* * *

Regina referma la boîte à souvenir. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela les tendres moments de cette fabuleuse soirée. Elle pouvait presque encore sentir les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes. Il est vrai qu'elle avait fait des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas comme escalader la façade de sa maison, mais elle était certaine que tous ces événements avaient été plus que bénéfiques dans sa vie. Sans son courage et un peu d'audace, elle n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur et encore moins dans les bras d'Emma. Regina avait toujours été plus stricte et moins spontanée que sa femme, mais elle possédait – c'est ce qu'Emma lui rappelait sans cesse – un don pour faire des choses surprenantes.

La veuve se leva, voulut sortir de la chambre, mais elle fut rappelée par un événement. En effet, si ce rendez-vous improvisé avait connu quelques péripéties et sa dose de bonheur, une tache d'ombre était également présente. L'ancienne mairesse retourna devant la boîte, l'ouvrit et la parcourut afin de savoir comment Emma avait consigné ce terrible souvenir. Après une rapide recherche, Regina tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait : une rose fanée…

* * *

Les mains enlacées, Emma et Regina continuaient paisiblement leur promenade dans la petite ville de Storybrooke. De temps en temps, Emma se risquait à tourner sa tête afin d'entrevoir le visage d'ange de la brune. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Regina faisait également la même chose…

\- **On y est** – dit Regina en apercevant sa maison dans le fond de la rue et en s'interrompant ainsi dans la contemplation de la blonde.

À cet instant, Regina serra plus fort la main d'Emma. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter cette douce soirée et ainsi mettre fin à leur rendez-vous. Plus les deux jeunes femmes avançaient vers la propriété, plus leurs pas se faisaient lents. Elles prenaient un malin plaisir à retarder ce moment pourtant si proche.

Arrivée devant la maison, Regina se retourna vers Emma. Elle lui fit un sourire tout en retirant sa main de la chaleur de celles d'Emma. Cette dernière, lorsque Regina se recula, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à leurs mains liées. Elle voulait garder ce souvenir à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

\- **Regina, je…** — commença difficilement Emma – **est-ce que tout cela était bien réel ?**

En terminant sa phrase, la blonde plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. Un silence de plomb régnait entre les deux femmes. C'est alors la brune qui s'avança délicatement vers le visage d'Emma pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- **Plus que réel, ma chère. Mais pour que tu ne doutes plus de ces magnifiques moments qu'on vient de passer ensemble, je te propose une nouvelle preuve.**

Ces paroles furent suivies d'un geste habile de la part de Regina qui tout en agrippant les hanches d'Emma, plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- **Juste une chose avant de partir** – lâcha la brune en s'éloignant doucement avec de petits pas – **la prochaine fois que tu as oublié ton portefeuille, préviens-moi. De cette manière, je pourrai éviter l'escale dans cet horrible camion-restaurant !**

Les yeux de la blonde se dilatèrent. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment avait-elle su ? Elle était certaine d'avoir été discrète sur son oubli. Décidément, elle ne pouvait véritablement rien cacher à la Regina.

Regina gravit les escaliers devant l'entrée de sa maison, et ne distingua pas sa mère à la fenêtre. Visiblement, Cora venait d'assister à toute la scène, mais la brune fit totalement abstraction de la silhouette présente à quelques mètres d'elle. En effet, son attention et son regard étaient attirés par une certaine blonde qui lui paraissait déjà si loin d'elle…

En rentrant chez elle, Regina referma délicatement la porte et se laissa tomber de tout son long derrière celle-ci. Elle ferma un instant ses yeux et fit passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. La sensation du baiser l'habitait toujours. Elle n'était pas prête à oublier ce baiser et encore moins cette soirée rocambolesque. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait promis à Emma de la revoir le plus rapidement possible. Rien à présent ne pouvait entacher leur idylle naissante. Rien sauf peut-être la silhouette tantôt cachée derrière la fenêtre…

Le lendemain, Regina émergea difficilement de son sommeil. La soirée s'était finalement prolongée assez tard et elle avait dû user d'ingéniosité pour ne pas que sa mère remarque son absence. Elle se retourna dans ses draps et voulut s'emparer de son téléphone quand elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait disparu. Elle s'extirpa de son lit, passa sa tête sous celui-ci, elle pensait que l'objet avait du tomber pendant son sommeil, mais non il n'était pas là. « _C'est surement la maladresse d'Emma qui est en train de me contaminer_ » pensa Regina en esquissant un petit sourire. Elle décida alors de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre dans la cuisine. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle vit sa mère une tasse de café à la main et, comme un aimant elle fut attirée par l'objet à ses côtés : son téléphone. C'était sa mère qui pendant la nuit était venue chercher son mobile. Elle ne l'avait pas perdu, elle était déjà rassurée sur un point, mais elle se demandait pourquoi sa mère s'était emparée de l'objet.

\- **Bonjour mère** – prononça le plus bas possible la jeune fille – **tu as bien dormi ?**

Sa technique était toute trouvée : ne surtout pas parler du téléphone et attendre que sa mère le fasse. De toute manière, elle la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne mettrait pas plus de deux minutes pour lui expliquer le comment du pourquoi...

\- **Regina** – dit Cora sans regarder sa fille et en fixant la fenêtre en face d'elle – **je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot inutilement. Hier soir, je me suis rendue dans ta chambre et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai constaté que tu avais déserté les lieux.**

Regina retint un bruit sourd voulant s'échapper de sa gorge déjà totalement nouée. Les mots de sa mère étaient prononcés par celle-ci sur un ton à donner froid dans le dos. D'un geste, Cora daigna enfin montrer son visage, et en se retournant, elle prit violemment le téléphone de sa fille et le projeta sur le frigo lui faisant face. Sans dire un mot, Regina baissa la tête. Son seul moyen de communication direct avec Emma venait de se détruire un plusieurs morceaux sur le sol de la cuisine.

La mère de Regina se frotta les mains et se retourna face à la jeune femme. Elle prononça ensuite les mots suivants :

\- **Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je t'ai surprise embrassant cette espèce de petite blonde devant notre maison. Comment oses-tu faire ce genre de chose sous mon toit ?**

D'un flegme sans pareil et sans hausser le ton, Cora termina sa phrase et attendit une réponse de la part de sa fille. Mais sans beaucoup de surprise, Regina n'émit pas le moindre son. Elle était trop apeurée par sa mère. Cora continua alors son sermon :

\- **Une chose est certaine, c'est que tu n'as pas pu me faire ça. Donc, je reste persuadée que c'est cette fille qui t'a obligé à faire ces horribles choses. Toi ma fille unique, tu n'aurais jamais été tenté par ces perversités.**

Regina ne broncha pas et garda toujours la tête baissée. Quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais elles faisaient tout pour les garder les plus discrètes possible. Elle se devait d'être forte devant sa mère, même si l'affronter lui faisait horriblement peur. Elle la laissa donc continuer de déblatérer ces choses abominables sur Emma et sur ce qu'elle avait entraperçu la veille.

\- **Enfin, je sais Regina que pour te faire pardonner du mal entendu d'hier soir, tu vas accepter ce dîner avec le jeune homme que je t'ai présenté la semaine dernière. Rappelle-toi, c'est le fils du dirigeant de la banque. Un bon parti qui va s'en doute être très heureux d'apprendre que tu t'intéresses à lui.**

Doucement, Regina releva ses yeux, mais elle évitait tout de même de croiser ceux de sa mère. Sans issue de secours et de moyens de trouver une solution au problème qui se présentait, elle accepta la proposition d'un petit signe d'acquiescement.

\- **Bien. Ma chérie, je suis contente de ton choix. Si tu savais à quel point cette rencontre me réjouit ! Je téléphone tout de suite à ce charmant jeune homme pour l'inviter lui et son père. Fais-toi belle et surtout, fais-moi plaisir, souris un peu** – termina Cora en caressant le visage de sa fille.

20 h sonnait. Tout était en place. Le repas était prêt à être servi. Il ne manquait plus que les convives fermement attendus par la propriétaire des lieux. Cora, tout en faisant les cent pas dans le salon, terminait de peaufiner les derniers détails. Tout devait être parfait. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Cette soirée était un tournant dans la vie de sa fille et elle se devait de faire en sorte que tout se passe à merveille. La sonnette retentit dans le manoir et Cora se précipita pour accueillir ses invités.

\- **Charles, Robin ! Quel plaisir de vous voir** – dit Cora en ouvrant la porte et en saisissant les fleurs que lui tendait le jeune homme – **je vous en prie, entrez, faites comme chez vous.**

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon, quand ils furent attirés par un mouvement dans les escaliers. C'était Regina qui, habillée d'une sublime robe rouge, descendait les marches. Les deux hommes étaient subjugués par la beauté de la jeune femme. Surtout Robin qui, depuis sa rencontre avec Regina, n'avait pas cessé de penser une seule seconde à elle. Ses nuits et ses rêves étaient hantés, habités par le tendre souvenir du sourire de la brune. À vrai dire, quand Cora avait téléphoné à son père pour les inviter chez elle, il ne revenait pas du changement d'attitude de la brune. En effet, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle n'avait pas montré plus d'intérêt que cela à son égard, alors que lui, au premier regard, savait qu'elle était celle qui lui fallait.

En descendant les marches, Regina croisa le regard de sa mère. Cette dernière s'adressa à Robin en lui disant :

\- **N'est-elle pas magnifique ?**

Le jeune homme, visiblement bouleversé par la situation, devint rouge pivoine et acquiesça fébrilement. Arrivée au même niveau que les invités, Regina se sentit obligée de sourire. Le regard de sa mère pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Rien que de le sentir, elle en avait déjà des frissons. Elle se força à sourire, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle pensa alors un instant à la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Emma et c'est alors qu'un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

De son côté Emma, toujours dans sa bulle "post rendez-vous" était aux anges. Elle avait enfin passé le cap du baiser avec Regina. Elle se sentait tellement bien à présent que même le pire des événements ne pourrait venir gâcher ce moment. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'à quelques kilomètres, un terrible rendez-vous organisé faisait de l'ombre au tableau.

Mais n'en ayant aucunement conscience, Emma fit, sans le savoir encore une fois, le même geste que Regina avait fait après leur soirée, car elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore parfumées de l'odeur de Regina.

Si Emma n'était pas une grande romantique, elle voulait faire un effort. Déjà que manger dans un resto ambulant n'était pas du tout romantique, elle se devait à présent de faire quelque chose qui l'était énormément. Instantanément, une idée jaillit dans on esprit : des fleurs. Elle allait aller apporter un bouquet de roses à Regina. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita hors de chez elle et se dirigea vers le fleuriste du coin. Elle ressortir quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de plusieurs roses dont émanait une charmante odeur estivale.

En rentrant chez elle, elle plaça les fleurs dans un vase rempli d'eau et s'empara d'un stylo. Elle écrivit un petit mot à l'attention de sa, oui elle pouvait le dire à présent, petite amie.

« _Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée magique. E._ » furent les seuls mots qu'elle écrivit sur le petit carton accompagnant les fleurs. Elle voulait faire les choses simplement en y ajoutant un brin de romantisme tout de même.

Elle partit sans plus attendre et en atteignant la maison de Regina, elle constata que l'allée de la demeure comptait une voiture supplémentaire. Sans se poser plus de questions, Emma s'avança vers, non pas la porte de l'habitation, car la mère de Regina pourrait tomber sur le bouquet, mais elle se dirigea dans le jardin. Elle y déposa délicatement les roses et en se relevant, elle vit Regina assise à table accompagnée d'un jeune homme. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux autres personnes assises, seule la présence de Regina et de ce mystérieux invité lui importait. Emma se déplaça alors plus vers la droite pour dégager au maximum son champ de vision. D'un coup, des larmes montèrent en elle : le garçon venait de poser sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Regina qui visiblement n'était pas gênée par le contact puisqu'elle n'avait pas essayé de le repousser.

La blonde courut hors de la propriété en emportant dans sa course une rose qui s'était accrochée à son jeans, laissant ses semblables sur le sol glacial du jardin des Mills…

* * *

 _Me revoilà !_

Vous avez sans doute remarqué (ou pas ^^) que je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière.

En fait, suite à un petit changement dans mon quotidien, j'ai décidé de publier toutes les deux semaines.

Rassurez-vous, je n'arrête pas cette fiction ^^ seulement il faudra faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience :p

 **Ah oui ! J'allais oublier !**

 **Review? :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut à tous**_

Je vous présente le chapitre 9 ! Comme convenu, je vais dorénavant publier toutes les deux semaines.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage. C'est tellement génial de lire vos avis. MERCI !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

* * *

La veuve tint fermement la rose dans sa main. Elle se rendit compte à présent du mal que ce quiproquo avait dû engendrer dans l'esprit d'Emma. Elle était persuadée que la blonde avait vu dans cette soirée une horrible trahison alors que leur histoire n'était qu'à ses balbutiements. Regina déposa doucement la fleur pour ne pas l'abîmer davantage et ainsi lui épargner la perte d'autres pétales.

L'ancienne mairesse se remémora ce dîner avec sa mère, Robin et le père de ce dernier. Rien n'avait été plus pénible à ses yeux que de faire semblant, la soirée entière, de s'intéresser à ce jeune homme. Elle avait pourtant fait en sorte que cette soirée se passe sans encombre et ainsi faire plaisir à sa mère. Depuis ce jour, elle lui vouait une haine sans nom. Cora avait déjà usé de son pouvoir de manipulation sur elle, mais elle devait le reconnaître ce jour-là, elle avait tiré un peu trop sur la corde déjà fragile.

Regina s'éloigna de la boîte à souvenir et se dirigea vers ses affaires personnelles. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de l'armoire de sa chambre où elle rangeait ses propres souvenirs bien entendu ceux avec Emma et son fils, mais aussi ceux de son enfance. Dans un petit coffre au fond du tiroir, elle dénicha ce qu'elle cherchait : un téléphone…

* * *

Après cet horrible dîner, Robin proposa à Regina de prendre l'air dans le jardin. La jeune femme accepta volontiers, car qui signifiait « jardin » signifiait également « éloignement de sa mère ». Robin, visiblement surpris de l'envie de la brune, se leva, lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Ils passèrent tous deux la porte et aperçurent en même temps le bouquet sur le sol de la terrasse.

\- **Robin, je te remercie pour le bouquet, mais tu sais on aurait très bien pu prendre l'air sans pour autant rajouter ce cadeau.** – dit Regina visiblement lassée par les intentions très lourdes du jeune homme.

\- **Heu… ce n'est pas moi qui aie déposé ces roses, Regina**. – lâcha Robin un peu agacé de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de faire ce geste en premier.

Regina se déplaça alors vers les fleurs et lut l'inscription sur le petit carton les accompagnant.

« **_Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée magique. E._** ». Le cœur de Regina rata un battement. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes prêtes à sortir. Emma était venue ce soir. Alors que les larmes frappaient de plus en plus ses paupières, Regina se retint et fit mine de faire comme si ce n'était rien d'important. Le jeune homme, qui n'était pas du tout préoccupé par ce présent, continua de marcher tout en entrainant la brune à ses côtés.

Au grand damne de Regina, le temps ne passait pas. Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel ennui. Robin constata soudainement que la brune commençait à bâiller de plus en plus fréquemment. Se sentant en pleine confiance, il tenta une approche plus que ridicule. En effet, il interpella Regina en lui expliquant et en lui présentant les constellations que formaient les étoiles au-dessus d'eux.

\- **Regarde ma belle, on peut voir la Grande Ourse… et là, c'est Orion…**

Regina leva son visage et contempla un instant ce que Robin qui montrait. Mais, malheureusement pour le jeune homme, sa tentative de séduction tomba instantanément à l'eau, car la brune lui fit remarquer que ce qui était pour lui la tête de la Grande Ourse était en réalité un lampadaire de la rue voisine !

\- **Oui bien entendu, je le sais !** – répliqua rapidement Robin afin de s'en sortir du mieux qu'il pouvait – **je voulais juste savoir si tu m'écoutais… hum hum.**

\- **Écoute, je suis touchée par ton envie de me faire partager ta connaissance visiblement très faible des constellations, mais sache que je m'en contre fiche royalement. Pouvons-nous rentrer ? Je commence à avoir froid.**

Regina avait lâché ces mots d'un ton plus que glacial. Et pour cause, sa seule envie était de contacter Emma. Malheureusement, son téléphone avait volé en éclat quelques heures plus tôt dans la cuisine. Comment allait-elle donc faire pour envoyer un message à ma blonde ? Une idée lui vint rapidement à l'esprit : Robin devait disposer d'un mobile ! D'un coup, Regina afficha son plus beau sourire et interpella le garçon à ses côtés :

\- **Attends Robin !** – dit la brune en saisissant le bras du jeune homme — **puis-je utiliser un instant ton téléphone ? Le mien est déchargé et j'aimerais envoyer un message à une amie. Tu sais histoire de lui dire à quel point cette soirée est…** — Regina s'interrompit volontairement en lui faisant un clin d'œil – **Mais quelle idiote, j'allais te révéler quelque chose que tu ne dois pas savoir.**

Le garçon ne vit que du feu et sembla plus que ravi du contentement de la jeune femme. Il y a quelques instants, elle semblait plus qu'ennuyée par sa compagnie, mais maintenant tout venait de changer. Il en était plus que content ! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Regina avait un don pour maîtriser l'art du mensonge… Il donna sans plus attendre son téléphone à la brune et lui laissa un peu d'intimité, car il était certain qu'elle écrivait à son amie des choses très belles à son sujet.

Regina, satisfaite de la tournure des événements, se dirigea dans un coin de son jardin pour non pas envoyer simplement un message, mais bien pour téléphoner directement à Emma. Elle composa le numéro le plus discrètement possible et s'accroupit derrière un buisson. De loin, la scène devait être assez amusante, mais Robin n'en avait cure, ça seule obsession était de se rapprocher de la brune. Ce soir, il aurait pu même lui donner sa chemise si c'était ce qu'elle désirait !

\- **Allô ?**

\- **Emma !** – dit Regina en mettant une main entre sa bouche et le téléphone pour étouffer le son.

\- **…** \- les mots n'arrivèrent pas à passer la barrière de la bouche d'Emma. Elle avait été blessée par le comportement de Regina. Comment avait-elle pu se jouer d'elle ?

\- **Emma, écoute. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ce soir, mais ce à quoi tu as assisté c'était un jeu de ma part.**

\- **Oui c'est ce qu'on dit…** — furent les premiers mots prononcés par la blonde.

\- J **e te le jure. Si seulement tu pouvais être en face de moi à cet instant, je te le dirais droit dans les yeux. Emma, c'est…** — Regina avait du mal à continuer sa phrase – **c'est ma mère qui m'a obligé à accepter ce dîner. Elle nous a vus nous embrasser devant la maison.**

\- **Et alors, je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème !**

\- **Il faut que tu comprennes, ma mère n'est pas du tout « open ». Elle ne comprend pas que je puisse être amou…** — Regina arrêta de parler un instant – **avec une fille. Elle m'a donc obligé à partager ce dîner avec le fils du banquier.**

\- **Oui, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'avais pas l'air de le rejeter !** – répondit sèchement Emma.

\- **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout intéressée par ce type. Si tu savais en plus la soirée horrible que je suis en train de vivre. La seule chose positive dans l'histoire c'est qu'il dispose d'un téléphone… Alors tu me crois ?**

À l'autre bout du fils, Emma fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Elle entendait les supplications de Regina de l'autre côté du combiné ainsi que ses lourdes respirations.

\- **Oui… Oui bien sûr que je te crois.** – dit finalement Emma en cassant le silence lourd qui venait de se créer.

Emma voulut encore prononcer quelques mots, mais Regina ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- **Si tu dois me contacter, fais-le sur ce téléphone. Ne pose pas de question, je t'expliquerai en temps voulu.**

Regina raccrocha et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Emma la croyait ! Rien ne pouvait entacher leur histoire, même pas sa mère qui malgré son autorité ne représentait presque plus un obstacle. Seule sa romance avec Emma était ce qui importait aujourd'hui…

En se relevant, la brune fit semblant d'avoir fait tomber le téléphone de Robin dans l'étang qui se trouvait entre son jardin et celui des voisins.

\- **Oh mon Dieu** – cria Regina.

Robin, entendant les cris de la brune, se précipita vers elle et la vit accroupie une main dans l'eau du bassin.

\- **Ca ne va pas ?** – questionna le jeune homme – **Que s'est-il passé ?**

\- **Oh, Robin, je suis vraiment désolée** – dit Regina en enlevant sa main de l'eau – **en envoyant un message à mon amie, j'ai maladroitement glissé sur une pierre et ton téléphone m'a échappé. Et** – Regina se retint de rire tellement ce qu'elle racontait était un terrible mensonge. Elle essaya alors de prendre l'air le plus grave possible et continua — **sa course s'est malheureusement terminée dans l'étang…**

Tout en prononçant ces mots, la brune s'approchait de plus en plus du jeune homme. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est qu'elle avait placé secrètement l'objet dans son soutien-gorge. « **_Au moins, il n'y verra que du feu_** » pensa-t-elle.

\- **Tu as crié si fort juste parce que tu as fait tomber mon téléphone ?** – demanda le jeune homme.

\- **Et bien oui ! Je suis terriblement désolée.**

\- **Tu sais, ce n'est pas un souci. J'en ai quand je veux des téléphones. En plus, ça tombe bien je le détestais.**

\- **Mais que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner** – lâcha Regina qui jouait parfaitement la comédie.

\- **Rien, rien. Vraiment, ne te tracasse pas. Je suis certain que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.**

\- **Oh non bien sûr que non…**

Et tout en terminant sa phrase, Regina s'agrippa aux épaules de Robin. Agréablement surpris par ce geste, il l'enlaça à son tour et le téléphone fut bientôt une histoire du passé…

* * *

Robin et son père venaient de quitter la maison depuis quelques minutes. Satisfaite de la soirée, Cora rangeait la table et remplissait le lave-vaisselle. En effet, Robin avait l'air plus qu'heureux de la soirée qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de sa fille. Regina avait rempli parfaitement son rôle au plus grand soulagement de sa mère. Cora voyait déjà les cloches de l'église sonner et le riz voler au-dessus des jeunes mariés…

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Regina envoyait un message à Emma. « _Oh, mon Dieu Emma,_ _je viens de voler un téléphone ! Ne pose surtout pas de question, c'est une longue histoire. Je ne sais que tu as vu des choses ce soir et je t'en conjure ne me tourne pas le dos. Crois-moi, je n'ai en aucun cas voulu et désiré ces moments que j'ai dû passer avec Robin. Je me réjouis de te revoir. A très vite. R._ ».

De l'autre côté de la ville, le téléphone d'Emma vibra. Elle venait de recevoir un message d'un numéro inconnu. Mais pas si inconnu que ça, puisqu'il s'agissait du même numéro qui lui avait téléphoné quelques heures plus tôt. Elle lut attentivement le message. Elle n'en revenait pas, Regina avait même volé un téléphone pour la contacter. Après une rapide réflexion, elle était désormais totalement rassurée sur les intentions de la brune. Ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui était, comme Regina lui avait expliqué au téléphone, une mise en place machiavélique de la part de Cora. Emma se saisit de son téléphone, composa un rapide message à Regina en lui expliquant que bien sûr elle la croyait…

 _ **REVIEWS ? :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey !**

Tout d'abord - et comme toujours - je vous remercie pour reviews et vos PM. Merci aussi à tous les nouveaux lecteurs !

C'est très gentil d'avoir laissé une petite trace de votre passage !

Voici le chapitre 10... et oui déjà... l'histoire avance tout doucement ^^

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :D

 _ **A bientôt et bonne lecture**_

* * *

Regina déposa le téléphone dans le tiroir de son armoire. Dès cette action effectuée, elle pivota, rangea la boîte à souvenirs d'Emma et se posa un instant sur son lit. Depuis sa première ouverture du coffre, Regina avait déjà vécu tant de souvenirs à la fois heureux et tristes. Leur rencontre par hasard durant un bal costumé, la perte de la boucle d'oreille d'Emma jusqu'à leur premier baiser sans oublier le petit incident « Cora ». Bref, Emma avait fait une véritable collecte de souvenirs afin de permettre à sa femme de revivre une dernière fois leur vie passée.

Regina fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle mit son peignoir en soie et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée dans le hall, elle constata qu'il était 11h et que la personne derrière la porte devait être sans aucune surprise : Henry.

\- **Bonjour Maman** – dit le jeune homme en embrassant sa mère – **Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Bien mon chéri, merci.**

Même si Regina avait réadopté la parole, les mots n'étaient pas encore très nombreux. Mais pour Henry, le fait qu'elle lui réponde était déjà une victoire en soi.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le salon et s'installèrent, comme à leur habitude, chacun sur leur fauteuil. Henry prit alors la parole en constatant l'étrange attitude de sa mère :

\- **Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air étrange maman. On dirait que tu viens de rencontrer un fantôme !**

Finalement, Henry n'avait pas si tort. Même si Regina ne voyait pas de spectre dans sa maison, sa mémoire lui faisait revivre l'histoire de ses fantômes du passé. La veuve ne savait pas si elle devait tout raconter à son fils…

En revenant de la cuisine les bras chargés de quelques pâtisseries qu'il avait apportées et de deux tasses de thé, Henry vit que sa mère était plongée dans ses pensées.

\- **Si tu te tracasses à propos de la boîte que maman t'a laissée, ne t'en fais pas je suis au courant** – lâcha le jeune homme en déposant ce qu'il avait dans les mains – **Maman m'a téléphoné lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'hôpital. Je…** \- il avait du mal à continuer ses phrases – **Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle avait fait durant toute sa vie, tous ces souvenirs compilés. Elle m'a également supplié de ne rien de te dire, car elle voulait que tu trouves seule la lettre et la boîte qu'elle t'avait laissées.**

Regina avait entendu tout ce que son fils venait de confesser, mais son regard resta fixe en direction de la fenêtre. Henry, quant à lui, se déplaça et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère. Doucement, Regina déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son fils.

\- **Merci Henry, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. C'est vrai, j'ai découvert la boîte et je… je… j'ai revécu tant de merveilleux souvenirs grâce à elle. C'était vraiment magique. A chaque fois, j'avais la sensation de revivre un bout de ce passé. Je voulais justement t'expliquer tout ce que t'a mère avait fait pour moi, mais comme tu le sais déjà, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire** – termina la veuve en serrant la main gauche de son fils.

Après ces confessions, Henry et Regina se délassèrent tranquillement autour de leur tasse de thé respective. Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme quitta la maison qui l'avait vu grandir en laissant derrière lui une Regina heureuse de revivre tous ces souvenirs…

En allant se coucher ce soir-là, la veuve songea un moment aux aventures de son passé. Même si leur histoire avait connu des hauts et des bas, Emma et elle avait à chaque fois été plus fortes que ces épreuves. Elles étaient persuadées que rien ne pouvait et ne pourrait les arrêter et les séparer… Malheureusement, ce qu'elles avaient oublié c'est que la Mort était l'unique personne à décider, le seul "maître du jeu" et à pouvoir dire "stop"… Pourtant, même après la disparition d'Emma, la boîte à souvenirs permettait à leur idylle non pas simplement de continuer, mais bien de revivre entièrement…

Regina se saisit de la boîte et en extirpa le prochain objet. Il s'agissait d'un chapeau de jeune diplômé reconnaissable par sa forme carrée et son petit fils retombant sur le côté…

* * *

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis le dîner organisé par Cora et le premier baiser des deux jeunes femmes. Grâce au téléphone de Robin, Emma et Regina se parlaient tous les jours à l'insu bien entendu de Cora. Ce petit jeu s'était déroulé sur plusieurs années ainsi que les multiples rencontres secrètes des deux filles. Afin de se retrouver le plus souvent possible, elles avaient usé de stratagèmes les plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Bref, leur idylle ne faisait que s'accroître au fils du temps. Les épreuves renforçant leur amour déjà solide comme un roc.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la remise des diplômes. Regina attendait cet événement si important pour elle depuis un certain temps. En effet, une fois son diplôme en main, elle allait pouvoir partir loin de chez elle et de sa mère. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir vivre au grand jour son amour avec Emma. Alors qu'elle se préparait dans sa chambre, son téléphone sonna en laissant apparaître le nom d'Emma sur l'écran :

\- **« Prête pour le grand jour ? Je me réjouis de te voir, madame la reine de sa promo »**

- **« Emma… Oh mon Dieu, je suis super stressée ! Je ne me sens pas bien du tout ! En plus, ils m'ont obligé à écrire un discours que je vais devoir déclamer devant tout l'assemblé… »** \- expliqua Regina à sa petite amie en se regardant blanchir dans le miroir.

\- « **Mon coeur, calme-toi. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ensuite, on va emménager ensemble et vivre enfin toute les deux. J'attends ce jour depuis si longtemps, depuis que ta mère nous a séparé… Je fais déjà partie des rangs effectifs de la police et je viens bientôt avoir une promotion. Notre avenir nous sourit ma chérie… »**

\- **« Oh je sais Emma, je sais… Je t'aime tellement mon amour ».**

\- **« Moi aussi Regina. Bon maintenant termine de te changer, car ce discours ne se prononcera pas tout seul ! »**

\- **« Arrête de me stresser ! »**

\- **« Hahaha je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour voir ta tête à cet instant ! Allez on se voit très vite. Je t'aime ».**

Emma venait de raccrocher. Regina de son côté, le téléphone toujours en main, respira un bon coup et s'habilla rapidement. Enfin prête, elle monta dans sa voiture en direction de l'université. Accompagnée de sa mère qui n'avait pas arrêté de la sermonner à propos de son discours et _a foritori_ de la stresser davantage, Regina essayait de faire abstraction encore et toujours de sa présence.

Une fois son discours prononcé et son diplôme en main, Regina pu faire le geste qu'elle attendait depuis sa rentrée à l'université : jeter son chapeau dans les airs. Tous ses amis la rejoignirent sur les marches du grand bâtiment qui les avait vu souffrir, pleurer et rigoler durant les quelques années qui venaient de s'écouler. D'un geste unanime, ils s'emparèrent de leur couvre-chef et le lancèrent vers le ciel… Regina pouvait enfin respirer, elle était libre à présent…

Sans perdre plus de temps, la jeune diplômée rentra chez elle et prépara ses affaires. Elle allait rejoindre Emma ce soir à l'angle de la rue voisine. Enfin, elles allaient être réunies et ce pour toujours. Rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Si elles avaient réussi à vaincre ces dernières années, elles arriveraient à tout affronter, elles en étaient convaincues l'une comme l'autre.

Mais Regina ne pouvait tout de même pas s'envoler sans dire au revoir à sa mère. Elle décida donc de lui laisser un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

 ** _« Mère,_**

 ** _C'est avec mon diplôme en main que je te dis au revoir. Sache que tu as gâché une partie de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de partir loin de toi, loin de ton emprise. C'est fini… Je ne peux plus le supporter, je ne peux plus_** – une larme venait de tomber sur le papier, lui octroyant ainsi un aspect mouillé – ** _te supporter. Je vais faire ma vie avec la personne que j'aime. Je suis certaine que tu te souviens d'elle : la blonde que j'ai embrassée volontairement et amoureusement ce vendredi soir il y a quelques années maintenant._**

 ** _Adieu,_**

 ** _Regina »_**

Regina essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, s'empara de sa valise et couru le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait vers son destin… Emma était déjà là, fébrile à l'idée de ne pas voir sa petite amie arriver. Elle prit son téléphone pour tenter de la contacter, mais elle se ravisa en apercevant une petite silhouette qui se détachait dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

Enfin ! Enfin ! Regina était là ! Le cœur de la blonde s'emballa et sans plus se retenir, elle couru dans la direction de sa bien-aimée. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. En constatant son rapprochement, Emma arrêta de courir et ouvrit ses bras. D'un bon, Regina sauta dans les bras de la blonde en lâchant derrière elle tous ses bagages. En cœur, elles prononcèrent le mot suivant :

\- **Enfin !**

Emma serra de toutes ses forces le corps de Regina et déposa quelques baiser dans son cou. Elle la désirait tellement, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle aurait pu mourir de bonheur à cet instant. De son côté, toujours agrippée fermement au corps d'Emma, Regina pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa mère leur avait fait tellement de mal et avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour les séparer, qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser que tout cela n'était dorénavant que du passé… Un triste passé… Son passé…

La blonde prit le visage de la brune en coupe et, après avoir déposé plusieurs baiser sur ses lèvres, elle lui dit droit dans les yeux :

\- **Mon amour… Je** – Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt pour respirer profondément – **Je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Tu n'es tout pour moi, toute ma vie. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Le jour du bal, où nous nous sommes rencontrées, en perdant ton masque, tu as également capturé mon cœur… Depuis ce jour, je me suis juré une chose…**

Regina perçut dans les yeux d'Emma des larmes prêtes à s'écouler sur ses joues. De son côté, elle avait également du mal à les contenir, mais elle s'efforça, tout comme Emma d'ailleurs, de ne pas briser ce moment avec des sanglots.

La blonde continua son discours :

\- **Je me suis juré une chose. Oui, je me suis fait la promesse de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours** \- Emma marqua encore un temps d'arrêt, prit une bouffée d'air et continua en fixant ardemment les yeux de sa petite amie - **Regina Mills, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?**

Regina n'en revenait pas ! Emma venait de la demander en mariage, dans cette ruelle déserte. Pourtant dans son esprit, rien n'était plus romantique que cet instant. Elle avait bien entendu, comme toutes les petites filles, rêvé d'une demande chevaleresque et sensationnelle. Mais aujourd'hui, à ses yeux, cette demande était en tout point identique à ce qu'elle avait tant désiré.

Toujours fixée fébrilement par Emma, Regina lui rendit son regard et tout en l'embrassant elle lui glissa un tendre « **Oui… Oui… Je le veux** ». C'est alors qu'elles scellèrent leur amour et cet instant dans un baiser doux et passionnel.

 _ **Review ? ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour !_

Désolée je n'ai pas pu publier hier... Je vous présente le chapitre 11.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à tous pour vos review ! Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir des retours sur mes écrits.

Merci également pour vos PM. C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir vous répondre ^^

Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ... une petite précision avant d'entamer votre lecture : ce chapitre contient un léger M.

 **On se retrouve à la fin de votre lecture ?**

* * *

Les premières lueurs du jour venaient de faire leur apparition sur la petite ville de Storybrooke. Si certains promenaient déjà leur chien, d'autres profitaient de ce moment pour rêvasser sur leur terrasse tout en savourant un café encore fumant. Seul Regina faisait exception à ces habitudes dominicales. En effet, depuis quelque temps ses matinées étaient consacrées à la réminiscence de souvenirs de son passé. Chaque matin, elle se dépêchait et prenait place devant la boîte à souvenir de son épouse.

Aujourd'hui et encore plus que d'habitude, son envie de poursuivre ses recherches était à son paroxysme. La veille, elle avait revécu avec passion la demande en mariage d'Emma. S'il y a bien un moment de sa vie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, c'était bien celui-là. Son amour pour la belle blonde, déjà immense à cette époque, n'avait fait que de se décupler au fil du temps. Emma était tout pour elle, sa vie, son passé, son présent et son futur.

Enfermée dans sa chambre, la veuve chercha avidement après le prochain souvenir. Elle désirait plus que tout trouver l'objet suivant afin de prolonger ces instants si précieux à ses yeux. Mais ses recherches se terminèrent sur un échec. En effet, après avoir fouillé les recoins de la boîte, aucun objet ne correspondait au prochain souvenir. En fait, elle refusait de voir qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus d'objet dans la boîte. Le dernier souvenir était son chapeau de diplômé. À présent, le coffre qui lui faisait face était désespérément vide, mais cela, elle ne le pouvait le comprendre et le voir.

Triste, la veuve interrompit d'un geste délicat la descente d'une larme sur sa joue. À cet instant, un élément attira son attention : son alliance. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage : c'était pour cela qu'elle ne trouvait plus l'objet – se dit-elle – car l'objet suivant, c'était elle qui le portait fièrement depuis toutes ces années…

Regina se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs tout en essayant d'oublier qu'il s'agissait certainement du dernier souvenir laissé par Emma…

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent la demande en mariage furent sans doute les plus heureux de la vie des deux jeunes femmes. En effet, enfin libre et ensemble, elles pouvaient désormais vivre au grand jour leur amour. Plus d'obstacles ni de barrières, elles étaient aujourd'hui réunies, et ce pour toujours. Pas un instant ne s'écoulait sans que Regina n'ait au moins contemplé une fraction de seconde l'objet scintillant à sa main gauche. Fière et heureuse, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans les bras de celle qui deviendrait sa femme.

De son côté, Emma devait se concentrer sur son nouveau travail tout en s'occupant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de Regina. Cette dernière, bien que diplômée, n'avait pas encore trouvé de travail, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Emma. Son poste au sein de la police l'obligeait à travailler de jour comme de nuit. Elle revenait épuisée dans son minuscule appartement, mais au moins elle n'était plus accueillie par le bruit des vieilles tuyauteries, mais bien par sa fiancée rayonnante comme toujours.

\- **Emmaaaa** – cria Regina en sautant directement dans les bras de la blonde en uniforme.

Le geste de la brune surpris Emma qui dans l'action ouvrit instinctivement les bras pour recevoir une langoureusement accolade de sa bien-aimée.

\- **Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil.**

\- **Tu le mérites tellement** – dit Regina en s'emparant avidement des lèvres de la policière.

Leur baiser prit de plus en plus d'ardeur et bientôt, les mains d'Emma entamèrent leur descende sur le corps de Regina. Mais d'un bon, cette dernière se recula, se retourna et partit, en faisant mouvoir habilement son corps de déesse, vers la cuisine. Toujours sur le seuil de la porte, Emma se déchaussa et suivit les pas de sa fiancée.

\- **Tu sais, ce que tu viens de faire devrait être interdit…** — lâcha Emma en plaquant son corps sur le dos de la brune.

Collée au plan de travail, Regina n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste. Les mains d'Emma agrippèrent celles de la brune et les placèrent à plat sur le meuble.

\- **Et ! Tu triches, tu ne peux pas te servir de tes techniques de travail pour m'attraper.**

\- **Parce que tu penses que je fais ça avec tout le monde ?** – demanda Emma en effectuant une légère pression sur le fessier de la brune.

Surprise, Regina se mordit les lèvres. D'un geste, elle arriva à se retourner pour faire face à la blonde. Leur regard était si désireux qu'elles auraient pu vaciller toutes les deux de plaisir. Regina étreignit Emma et au creux de son oreille, elle lui chuchota les mots suivants :

\- **J'ai trouvé une maison.**

Abasourdie, la blonde ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser amoureusement sa fiancée. Son appartement dans lequel elle avait vécu ces moments horribles de solitude loin de Regina était enfin une histoire du passé…

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

Le déménagement était enfin terminé. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient d'emménager dans une petite rue paisible dans une bâtisse certes ancienne, mais qui avait un charme extraordinaire. Elles s'imaginaient déjà entreprendre ensemble des travaux dans la maison. Elles referaient côte à côte l'aménagement des pièces, décoreraient avec goût leur intérieur et rêvaient même à des jeux pour enfant sur leur pelouse encore au stade de graine.

Actuellement, elles avaient pour seul confort, un matelas gonflable sur lequel elles rêvassaient de leur futur plus que proche à présent. Même si le ce confort était plus que rudimentaire, il n'était pour les jeunes femmes qu'un détail sans aucune importance. Chaque jour, elles aimaient se retrouver dans leur semblant de cuisine pour se raconter leur journée respective. Ensuite, elles se dirigeaient vers leur matelas et prolongeaient leur soirée dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Plus les choses avançaient et plus leur avenir leur paraissait atteignable et accessible.

Emma et Regina avaient passé l'entièreté de la nuit à parler et à rêvasser. Depuis la demande en mariage, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler constamment la bague scintillante de mille feux sur sa main gauche. Ça y est ! Elle pouvait enfin se sentir libre et épanouie d'autant plus qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment même dans les bras de sa - oui elle pouvait le dire maintenant - femme. Les années de tristesse s'étaient envolées dès que les mots « oui je le veux » furent prononcés. Dès à présent, sa vie se conjuguerait à côté de celle qui enivrait ses journées et ses nuits : Emma…

D'un geste lent, Regina pivota pour se lover dans les bras de sa bien-aimée. Un léger vent se faufila à travers la fenêtre ouverte du salon et fit bouger quelques mèches de cheveux de la blonde. Ce léger souffle ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté de son visage déjà illuminé par de longs rayons de soleil. « _**Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle**_ » ne put s'empêcher de penser Regina qui fixait amoureusement l'ange endormi à ses côtés.

Après quelques minutes, Emma commenca à se remuer et à sortir de son sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur le visage d'une déesse grecque qui la contemplait avidement.

\- **Bonjour belle endormie** – dit Regina en glissant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de sa fiancée.

Pour seule réponse, Emma attrapa délicatement la main gauche de Regina et l'embrassa. Elle prit chaque doigt dans sa bouche et les suça si érotiquement qu'une respiration saccadée s'échappa des lèvres de la brune. Cette dernière reconnu, dans les yeux de sa partenaire, ce regard de braise qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Tout en continuant son geste, Emma posa une de ses mains dans le cou de Regina et l'attira vers elle. La brune se laissa complètement faire et déposa ses lèvres bouillantes sur celle de son amante. Elles s'embrassèrent à en perde leur souffle. Dans le feu de l'action, Emma plaça sa main libre sur la hanche de Regina et émit une légère pression afin que la brune se retrouve sur le dos.

Par la fenêtre, les oiseaux susurraient une douce mélodie bucolique. Le vent faisait bouger les rideaux et les rayons du soleil continuèrent leur course et arrivèrent à se glisser jusqu'au buste nu de Regina. Emma fut interrompue dans son mouvement par la beauté de l'instant. Sa fiancée était si belle qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Mais ses pensées furent stoppées nettes par un frisson parcourant le corps dévêtu de plus attendre, elle se déplaça et surplomba sa belle de tout son corps. Emma se colla délicatement à elle et, lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, un gémissement sourd sortit communément des deux jeunes femmes. Afin d'accentuer cet effet de bien-être, la blonde commença à bouger le bas de son corps pour décupler la pression sur leurs bas-ventres respectifs déjà très sensible.

Regina, complètement assujettie aux caresses de sa fiancée, se calqua au rythme imposé par cette dernière. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main droite d'Emma se glisser sur son bas ventre et se faufiler vers son centre de plaisir qui se contractait déjà d'impatience. Mais la blonde marqua un arrêt à la frontière entre le bas ventre et son sexe pour embrasser langoureusement ses lèvres entrouvertes. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée et si ardente que les gémissements des deux femmes se firent plus que sonores.

À bout de souffle, Emma glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de Regina et commença à lui suçoter cette partie si érogène à ses yeux. Elle remonta légèrement sur son lobe d'oreille en le tenant fermement entre ses dents. Les gestes d'Emma avaient décuplé les sensations de Regina si bien qu'elle était presque arrivée au point de non-retour sans pour autant qu'Emma ne l'ait encore véritablement touchée…

La blonde constata le degré d'excitation chez sa partenaire et décida alors de reprendre ses mouvements descendants. En constatant la reprise des caresses sur son bas ventre, Regina enlaça Emma pour la rapprocher au maximum de son corps. La brune essayait de créer le plus de contact possible entre elles deux et c'était chose réussie. Entre deux baisers ardents, Emma atteignit ce petit bout de chair si gonflé qu'un simple effleurement aurait pu faire jouir instantanément la brune. Mais Emma en avait décidé autrement et prolongea le plaisir de sa belle en passant habilement à côté de ce bouton. Regina, de son côté, faisait tout pour qu'Emma le saisisse et s'en empare jusqu'à en perdre toute notion de réalité. Elle donna alors des coups de hanche, essaya de tourner légèrement pour qu'Emma le touche, mais non, elle ne faisait que l'esquiver inlassablement.

\- **Emma s'il te plaît** – supplia Regina en étouffant ses cris dans le cousin à ses côtés.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir mon amour ?** – dit Emma d'une voix rauque et bouillante aux creux de l'oreille de sa partenaire – **tu aimerais que je te fasse crier plus fort ?**

En prononçant ses mots, Emma donna un léger coup de hanche sur le corps de la brune. Cette dernière, lâcha alors, entre deux gémissements :

\- **Oh oui, je t'en pris, fais-le !**

\- **Comme ça ?** – demanda Emma en effleurant le clitoris gonflé de Regina.

La brune n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot tellement le plaisir s'immisçait dans son corps.

\- **Je veux te l'entendre dire mon amour** – prononça Emma sur le même ton et en continuant ses caresses sensuelles.

\- **Em..maa**

\- **Tes désirs son des ordres ma reine** – termina la blonde en glissant ses doigts dans la direction souhaitée par sa fiancée.

À cet instant, Emma fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour répondre de son mieux aux attentes et désirs de Regina. Elle le fit si bien que la brune ne pu retenir une seule seconde supplémentaire sa jouissance. Sans laisser de répit à sa belle, Emma glissa en elle deux doigts et entama de long et ferme va-et-vient. Regina sentit immédiatement cette chaleur charnelle renaître dans le creux de son être. Décidée à satisfaire également Emma, Regina faufila ses doigts entre les lèvres intimes de sa belle et lui octroya les mêmes attentions. Quelques instants plus tard, Emma lâcha un râle si érotique qu'un troisième orgasme faillit s'échapper à nouveau du corps de la brune.

Ravies, mais exténuées, par leurs ébats matinaux, elles décidèrent de rester lovées l'une contre l'autre et de profiter enfin de ces instants si précieux…

* * *

Les joues légèrement tintées d'une couleur rose pâle, la veuve se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Ces moments partagés avec sa femme étaient si jouissifs et sensationnels qu'elle se disait que rien au monde n'aurait pu venir les perturber. L'ex-mairesse se remémora ces douces matinées ponctuées d'amour et de désir. Elles vivaient véritablement d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Mais à cette époque rien n'important plus que cela… seul la perspective d'être ensemble leur donnait enfin une raison de s'épanouir quotidiennement.

En l'espace d'un instant, la veuve oublia - ou bien ne voulut pas reconnaître - que ce souvenir était en réalité le dernier…

Devant elle, la boîte à souvenir, vidée de son contenu, ne possédait plus que le doux parfum d'Emma…

* * *

 **Review ? Suggestion ? Recommandation ? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello !**_

Aujourd'hui, je referme l'histoire de nos deux héroïnes.

Ce fut un réel plaisir de partager ces moments avec vous.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Merci d'avoir continué à lire cette fiction durant ces 12 chapitres.

Je vais bien entendu continuer à publier. J'ai déjà d'autres histoires en tête et, pour ne rien vous cacher, un OS que je publierai très rapidement.

 **A bientôt ! Merci encore !**

 _Lauraa08_

* * *

En cette matinée ensoleillée, Regina referma tristement la boîte à souvenirs d'Emma. Après plusieurs regards et plusieurs espérances, elle devait bien se résoudre à voir ce coffre vidé de tous ses objets. L'ex-mairesse pouvait pourtant se consoler avec la joie qui l'avait traversée durant tous ces moments repartagés avec celle qu'elle aimait depuis ces longues années. Grâce à Emma, et à tous ces souvenirs, elle avait pu reprendre le dessus. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, elle se sentait très triste, mais elle était tout de même heureuse de la tournure que les événements avaient prise.

Elle aimait Emma, elle la chérissait et l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Même si sa femme n'était plus là, Regina savait au plus profond d'elle qu'Emma serait toujours présente dans son cœur. Elle ne la quitterait jamais, elles ne se quitteraient tout simplement jamais...

Leurs vies s'étaient rencontrées durant ce bal, leurs vies s'étaient liées lors de leur premier baiser et enfin leurs vies s'étaient unies durant leur mariage. À tout cela s'ajoutait le bonheur absolu de la naissance de leur fils, Henry.

Elles avaient vécu côte à côte un bonheur hors du commun durant toutes ces années. La mort d'Emma n'était pas une fin en soi pour les deux femmes. En effet, même si la perte de sa femme l'avait accablée d'une immense tristesse, Regina savait qu'elle la retrouverait d'une manière ou d'une autre : à travers des, ou plutôt, ses souvenirs ou encore, qui pouvait le savoir, dans un autre monde.

Leur existence s'était ponctuée de joies, de tristesses, de regrets, de peurs, d'angoisses… jusqu'à se transformer en un amour sans pareil. Elles s'étaient découvertes au fil du temps et avaient fini par vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche le temps d'une vie.

Une chose était plus que certaine : jamais elles n'oublieraient, jamais elles ne s'oublieraient.

 _ **À travers nos souvenirs…**_


End file.
